Mi elección de vida
by mhjcullen
Summary: Edward es aceptado en la más prestigiosa universidad para estudiar Medicina y se irá muy lejos de Forks. Bella se debate entre confesarle o no su amor. ¿El sentirá lo mismo?, ¿Ganará su corazón? /Bella&Edward, todos humanos.
1. Mis últimos días

Paso, paso, paso. _Solo mira el suelo, Bella; _me repetí mil veces mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Mis parpados me pesaban y no desperté con los mejores ánimos… desde ahora en adelante tendré que organizar mejor mi tiempo para no quedarme leyendo hasta tan tarde. Entre los deberes, solicitudes de universidad, la cena y limpieza de mi casa, solo tenía las noches para alejarme a mi mundo de letras.  
>La ansiedad de Charlie tampoco ayudaba a tener un relajado estado de ánimo. Corría todas las mañanas al buzón de correos por si alguna de las universidades cercanas de Forks habría aceptado mis solicitudes. Mi padre deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estudiara en Seattle, en la misma universidad donde se graduó como abogado. Las cenas en casa nunca pasaban desapercibidas por alguna mención de su vida universitaria: sus trabajos, sus compañeros, alguno que otro profesor querido, como conoció a mamá en los grandes campus verdes… Era una rutina abrumadora.<p>

-¡Bella! –Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre y casi pierdo el equilibrio- ¿Podrías esperar un poco, _por favor_? –corrió hacia mí con una agilidad que, a pesar de que la conozco hace años, no dejaba de sorprenderme

-Baja un poco la voz, Alice, todos nos están viendo… -me acomode un poco mi cabello para poder tapar mi cara, sonrojada por las miradas del mundo a nuestro alrededor

-Discúlpame Bells, pero noticias como las que te tengo, _deberían _de ser gritadas a los cuatro vientos –me sonrío y posiciono sus dos pequeñas manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Jasper me invito a la fiesta de fin de año! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Oh Dios, Alice, ¡Eso es fantástico! –Le sonreí con entusiasmo, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba-

-¡Estoy tan contenta! Se acerco a mi cuando llegue al estacionamiento hoy, me tomo de la mano y… -su mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza cambio rápidamente por sentimientos de preocupación, terror, de ¿peligro?-

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté rápidamente

-Yo no… No le pregunte el color de su corbata, o como pensará ir vestido Bella, ¿Cómo podremos combinar así? ... Solo imagínate si ocupara una corbata amarilla, ¿Dónde sacaría, en estos momentos, tacones que hagan juego? –dejo salir rápidamente- El baile será este viernes y tengo que actuar ya, debo ir a buscar a Jasper! -No pude contener mi risa después de todo ese conglomerado de palabras suyas-

-Lo encontraras, relájate –dije lentamente, divertida-

-Oh Bella… ¡Vamos juntas! No quiero perderme este último año de fiesta sin ti… te has escapado de absolutamente _todos_ los bailes de esta escuela, ¿Por qué no solo aceptas la invitación de Mike, te visto como una princesa y disfrutas con tus amigos?

-Sabes que no es un sitio seguro para _mí_… Es mejor y por el bien de la sociedad que yo no entre a un gimnasio, con un largo vestido, y con tacones para disponerme a bailar, ¿No lo crees?

Se rió con ternura, despeino mi cabello y siguió con su dulce caminar por los pasillos, tal vez en busca de Jasper o con prisa por su clase de hoy. Alice era mi mejor amiga, la más cercana y era como una hermana para mí. Nos quedaba muy poco tiempo juntas, ella había sido aceptada en una universidad privilegiada en California para estudiar diseño y la escuela ya estaba terminando. Era tan extraño tomar conciencia de cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo… Recuerdo mi primer día en esta escuela, como me avergonzaba ser presentada por cada profesor en cada sala y sacar pequeñas risas por mis torpes tropiezos, y ahora que nos vamos todos, era muy difícil de asimilar. Las caras y nombres que, después de mucho tiempo, logre identificar y memorizar, cambiarían por unas completamente diferentes, habrán nuevos profesores, un nuevo y completamente diferente ambiente. Entraríamos a un mundo más difícil, siguiendo nuestras pasiones por seguir aprendiendo, un mundo donde jugaremos a ser grandes.  
>Seguí mi rumbo hacia mi casillero tratando de recordar en que sala tenia clases hoy. Tener trigonometría a primera hora de la mañana un lunes, tampoco ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo. Camine con prisa, concentrándome en mis torpes y brutos pasos… no sé cuánto tiempo habré perdido conversando con Alice, no sabía si estaba atrasada o en buena hora para la clase del señor Jones, él era estricto y ya tenía dos advertencias por atraso.<br>Abrí mi casillero y deje rápidamente unos libros de Historia para sacarlos luego en mi siguiente clase. Tomé un cuaderno, un libro de algebra y busque rápidamente mi papel con recordatorios, donde anotaba mi horario de clase con la letra del edificio y numero de sala de cada materia; no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? No recuerdo haberlo tirado, o haberle dado un vistazo la semana pasada. ¡El sueño y el cansancio no me ayudaban a recordar con mayor rapidez! Estúpido profesor Jones y sus clases innecesarias, llegare tarde nuevamente para estudiar sobre triángulos perfectos con medidas perfectas, algo totalmente necesario para lo salvaje de la vida del ser humano.

-Edificio C, sala 16

Me sobresalté al escuchar una respuesta. Su voz aterciopelada me produjo un escalofrió en la espalda y me gire rápidamente para verlo a _él, _quien veía mi pequeño y arrugado papel con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos y dejo el molesto papel en mi casillero, cerrándolo a su vez.

-No estás atrasada Bella, cálmate un poco, ¿sí? –rió con ganas, mostrando su reluciente dentadura

-Me has salvado nuevamente –reconocí- ¿Secuestraste mi papel, o el corrió hacia ti?

-Salió volando con la fuerza con la que abriste el casillero, tontuela. ¿Te molesta que te acompañe a tu edificio, o…? –me dijo señalando en dirección hacia la puerta

-Solo si me dejas de decir 'tontuela'

Le regalé una gran sonrisa, quien me la devolvió con ganas y emprendimos el viaje al edificio. No sé porque se molestaba en acompañarme a mi sala, cuando su clase estaba de lo más lejos de la mía. Edward era un estudiante brillante, y lo más seguro es que ningún profesor le llamaría la atención por sus atrasos como a mi… _Estúpido profesor Jones_. 

-¿Te han llegado respuestas de universidades? –preguntó con sencillez

-Mhh la verdad es que no. Pero no me frustro, aún queda tiempo, ¿cierto? –me encogí de hombros

-Por supuesto que sí, solo se toman su tiempo para dar suspenso –sonrió y abrió, como todo un caballero, la gran puerta del edificio C, _demonios… _me quedaba menos tiempo con él, antes de que me entregue en los brazos de mi querido profesor y sus números.

-¿Y a ti?, ¿Harvard o Darmouth juegan al suspenso?

-Sí, eso creo –miró al suelo, divertido- Me han llegado respuestas de Stanford, Yale, Seattle… pero mi padre aún espera a su adorado Princeton.

Su padre es un famoso y experto medico; es reconocido como uno de los mejores. Es una gran persona y muy amable, era todo un caballero y era muy buen padre. Tal vez es por eso que Edward quiere seguir su camino y estudiar Medicina. ¿Cómo es que Princeton todavía no se contacta con los padres de Edward? Tiene unas excelentes calificaciones, es voluntario con tutorías para alumnos más jóvenes, es el gran capitán de futbol del colegio, un músico innato, el esamable, es encantador, es gracioso, es cálido, es dulce, es… _guapo._ El es como el príncipe de las películas, el galán de telenovelas, el hombre que toda mujer desea… Le doy solo un par de días antes que le imploren ser su estudiante.  
>Lo mire cuidadosamente detrás de mi cortina de pelo. Ahí estaba él, caminado junto a mí, despeinando su rebelde cabello cobrizo y con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y me encanta pasar tiempo con él. Me conoce como la palma de su mano y le tengo una gran confianza y admiración. <em>Nadie<em> sabe mi gran atracción a él… ¡Ni siquiera Alice! Era mi gran secreto y moriría con él, no podría echar a perder mi amistad tan especial o alejarme de él en absoluto.

Alejarme de él… ¿Cuántos kilómetros hay entre Washington a Nueva Jersey?

-¡Hey! –dos de sus suaves dedos me acariciaron mi nariz- ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta Princeton? Tu opinión me interesa bastante y ese puchero que tienes me está confundiendo.

-¿Puchero? –Pregunté y me asintió- Oh, no nada… solo me preguntaba si me llamarías seguido desde el otro extremo del país –rodee los ojos y me detuve en frente de mi sala. Suspire con alivio cuando vi que mi profesor no estaba en su escritorio. Tendría un par de minutos más junto a mi Edward

-¡Oh Bells, no voy a llamarte! –Sentí como mis ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa, mientras ponía sus manos en mis brazos y se agacho hasta mi altura- Voy a secuestrarte –me explicó seductoramente

¿Qué sentiría si supiera todo lo que se me viene a la mente cuando me habla así? Sonrió con ganas y me acomodo un mechón suelto de mi cabello. Comencé a ver la cantidad de personas que entraba a la sala, le di un pequeño pero juguetón golpecito en su hombro con mi mejor sonrisa, le susurre un _'Nos vemos en el almuerzo' _y vi como se alejaba con apuro hacia su edificio. Entré al salón, deje mi mochila en el suelo y me acomode en mi asiento. Me sentí preparada para unos cuantos triángulos y números cuando el profesor Jones dejo su maletín en el escritorio.

La idea del secuestro si estaba mejorando mi ánimo.


	2. Boletos

Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago volar mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Me senté en la mesa que todos compartíamos para almorzar. En mi bandeja solo había un jugo de naranja y una manzana, no tenía mucha hambre. Comencé a jugar con la manzana, mirándola de reojo mientras la rodeaba en mis manos… realmente no tenía hambre, pero si estaba cansada; necesitaba despertar y prefería comer esta indefensa manzana antes de tomarme un café. Le di un mordisco y vi como todos se alimentaban de a poco, compartiendo sonrisas y conversaciones.<br>Me sentí cómoda junto a mis amigos cerca. Edward estaba frente a mí en la mesa y conversaba con Emmett sobre cosas de futbol que desconocía; él era como un gran hermano mayor para mí, es un tanto infantil pero es muy agradable. Alice le contaba a Ángela como Jasper la invitó al baile, explicando cada detalle. Ángela era tímida y muy pura, es mi compañera en literatura y compartimos nuestros gustos por novelas clásicas; ¡Ella es la culpable de mis ojeras marcadas esta mañana! Me prestó un libro de Emily Bronte, _'Cumbres Borrascosas'... _Es un muy buen libro, pero aún no lo termino. Si seguía leyendo hasta más de las tres de la mañana, seguramente hoy no hubiese despertado.

-Por favor, quiero tomar la palabra –dijo Alice- Necesito su atención un momento

-Oye pequeña, Te felicito por lo de Jasper y todo pero… creo que no hay nadie en esta mesa que no lo sepa –dijo Emmet y se rio con fuerza. Alice le saco la lengua como una pequeña niña

-No es eso, grandote. Quiero decirles algo que estuve planificando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… -Las ideas de Alice nunca eran sencillas o de bajo perfil, por lo que me estremecí con su planificación. Tomo aire y continúo- Bueno… ustedes saben que nos quedan pocos días para la graduación, el baile y todo ese tipo de cosas de último año y… –su mirada se entristeció- hable con mis padres, y me dieron un gran regalo de graduación. ¡De verdad que es un _gran_ regalo!

-¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa! –Dijo Ángela- ¿Un nuevo auto, un vestido, una computadora?

-¡No, no, no, nada de eso! Es aún mejor, ¡Mil veces mejor!

Tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cuadernos, esto me estaba poniendo ansiosa. Saco un sobre mas o menos grueso, pero pequeño y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Alguien me haría el honor de abrir el sobre y leerlo en voz alta? –dijo Alice, con un brillo en los ojos envueltos de felicidad y gozo

Todos nos miramos unos a los otros. Emmett le dio una amistosa palmadita en el hombro de Edward, y este lo miro cauteloso. Tomo el sobre delicadamente y lo abrió.  
>El era tranquilo, por lo que su mirada y cuerpo tenso me asusto mucho. ¿Qué había en ese sobre para que Edward quedara <em>paralizado<em>? Deje de mirarle su cara para ver el sobre en sus manos. Había varios papeles rectangulares de color azul con letras impresas.

-Alice, yo no… -dijo rápidamente Edward, pero fue interrumpido por ella

-¡Léelo ya, Cullen! –su sonrisa era extraordinaria

Edward tomo una gran bocanada de aire y habló- Aerolíneas _AmercianAirlines_, vuelo 3245, destino Cancún, México.

Saco todos los papeles en el sobre y dejo expuestos 4 boletos más sobre la mesa. Alice podrá tomar sol e ir a la playa con su familia, ¿pero para que traería los boletos a la escuela? Se podrían romper o perder, solo tenía que decirnos y todos estaríamos felices por ella.  
>Era extraño como era la única tranquila del grupo, los demás estaban totalmente sorprendidos y Emmett chillaba de la alegría. ¿Por qué los demás no estaban contentos por ella?<p>

-Nos iremos un par de días después de la graduación, así que… ¡Vayan empacando! –gritó con alegría

_Un momento… _¿_Nos_ iremos?, ¿Qué _empaquemos_?  
>Me sentí realmente tonta cuando entendí lo sucedido. Conté rápidamente las cabezas en la mesa. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y conmigo cinco. Cinco boletos en ese sobre con destino a México. ¡Boletos de avión para ir a México! ¿Cuánto habrá costado estos simples papelitos azules? Pasado unos segundos en shock, todos comenzamos a bombardear con preguntas.<p>

-¡Alice, pero esto es muy costoso! –discutió Edward

-Yo no tengo pasaporte, ¡ni ningún papel que se necesite para salir del _país_! –dijo Ángela

-¡Oh, vamos! Si Alice es nuestro duendecillo de la suerte, chicos. _'A caballo regalado…' _–sonrió Emmett, él si estaba entusiasmado con la idea-

-¿Crees que exista la mínima posibilidad de que Charlie me deje salir del _estado_, Alice? –Le bombardee con mi sarcasmo-

-¡Oh, muy bien, se me callan todos! –chilló Alice, dejando un silencio sepulcral- Les acabo de decir que lo estoy planeando de hace_ mucho_ tiempo, chicos –Tomo aire y comenzó- Bella, tu papá está al tanto de este viaje; _todos_ sus padres están al tanto, y lo han estado planificando con mi familia. Ángela, hace un par de días que tu pasaporte esta hecho, lo tiene tu madre guardado hasta que yo les diera la gran noticia. Edward, si… es costoso, pero mis padres fueron los de la idea y saben lo mucho que los quiero y las grandes distancias que vamos a tomar el próximo año; están felices de hacer esto. Emmett –lo miró divertida- ¡Me encanta tu entusiasmo, así deberían estar todos!

-Pero, Alice… -comencé a protestar

-Bella, por favor… -me sonrió- ¡Solo imagínatelo! Nosotros cinco, frente al mar, arena, sol, diversión, ¡será fantástico! ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí, sería… fenomenal

Me reí, y todos nos calmamos. ¡Oh Dios, nos iremos a México! Esto se estaba volviendo tan emocionante. Pero aun no me sentía totalmente feliz… ¿Seriamos una molestia para sus padres? Ellos son la familia más importante de Forks, su padre Richard era un gran empresario de automóviles y era una de las personas más influyentes en el estado de Washington.  
>A pesar de toda esa fortuna, era demasiado costoso. Me giré para ver a Alice, quien derrochaba felicidad por todas partes, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y sus dientes blancos nos iluminaban con su linda sonrisa. Si, estaba feliz, y mucho; este viaje sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar, y estaba muy agradecida con Alice por el deseo concedido. Un tiempo más, nosotros cinco juntos, como debería ser.<p>

-¡Oh Dios mío, nunca he salido del país! –Dijo Ángela, sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-¡Esto me tiene tan contenta chicos! Hay que planear muchas cosas de hora en adelante, pero ahora… ¡A clase!

Mire hacia los lados y la cafetería estaba quedando vacía. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa, tomamos _nuestro _boleto, y lo guardamos. Nuestras caras demostraban todo. Solo quedaba esperar unos… ¿Ocho días, nueve? Si mi cuenta mental no estaba mal, en nueve días emprenderemos vuelo. ¡Oh Dios! Tengo que organizarme, ¿me prestará mi mama su maleta? ¿Qué debería llevar?, Mire hacia las ventanas y vi como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana. Todavía no reaccionaba a la idea de que volvería a ver el sol, sentiría el agua caliente en mis pies, vería una arena blanca y delgada junto a un mar color turquesa. ¡Esto es _tan_ emocionante!  
>Camine para llegar a mi sala, iba a paso rápido cuando los demás se iban a sus respectivos edificios.<p>

-¡Oye, Bella! –Grito Edward, y me gire para verlo- Necesito preguntarte algo urgente, pero se me hizo demasiado tarde

-Oh, no te preocupes –Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron- Solo dime, no me importa llegar tarde

-A ti no, pero a mí si –sonrío- No voy a dejar que llegues tarde, jovencita. Esto es muy irresponsable de tu parte. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme en mi práctica? Apenas termine, te voy a dejar a casa

-Ok, ahí estaré –Le sonreí- Lo prometo, ahora… ¡Anda a clases, _señor responsabilidad_!

Entre a mi sala cuando Edward había desaparecido de mi vista y comencé a buscar en mi mochila el papelito azul. No dejaba de leer _'Destino Cancún, México'_. Tendré que comprarme un traje de baño nuevo, buscar ropa de verano y cosas así. Tome mi celular y rápidamente le escribí a Alice.  
><em>"Eres grandiosa. No sé como agradecerte todo este viaje, ¡Muchas gracias!"<em>  
>Esta duendecita si que sabe sorprendernos. Llego el profesor de Historia con una cantidad de papeles en un brazo y su maletín en el otro. <em>Oh No…<em>

-Queridos Alumnos, saquen lápiz, goma de borrar y prepárense para su último examen

Con todo esto de boletos, viajes y ojos verdes, había olvidado el examen de hoy. Había estudiado mucho el fin de semana, por lo que tome aire para relajarme. Historia Americana no era difícil, me lo imaginaba todo como una novela y era como leer un cuento. Un cuento aburrido, pero mi método de estudio funcionaba.  
>Saque mi goma de borrar, mi lápiz y sentí que mi celular vibró. Mire rápidamente antes de que mi profesor pasara por mi puesto. Alice me había mandando un mensaje.<p>

"_Tendrás que acompañarme a Port Angels un día de estos, ¡Necesito ropa nueva!  
>Esa será tu paga: aguantarme. Besos!"<em>

Me reí por lo bajo y guarde mi celular segundos antes de que mi profesor dejara el examen en mi mesa.

-Buena suerte, señorita Swan.


	3. Futbol

Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago volar mi imaginación.

-¡Oh vamos Emmett, defiende! –gritó mi amigo

No era gran fanática del futbol, ni entendía muy bien las reglas del juego, pero ver a Edward Cullen correr tras esa pelota era una de las cosas más divertidas del mundo. Era realmente bueno, había anotado algunos goles en este partido y recién estaba comenzando. Me acomodé en estas incomodas bancas y busque 'Cumbres Barrancosas' entre mis cuadernos. Mentiría si dijera que estaba concentrada en las letras cuando Edward jugaba con esos short plateados y esa musculosa. Los dioses griegos también habrán jugado futbol, ¿o no?  
>Un pequeño club de fans estaba a metros mío, mirando a <em>mi <em>amigo, y… ¡¿Acaso le estaban sacando fotos con sus celulares?  
>Estaba empezando a molestarme, por lo que guardé mi libro, saque mi cuaderno de matemáticas y comencé a garabatear con mi lápiz rojo. ¿Tenían que hablar tan fuerte? Yo <em>ya sabía <em>de lo mucho que se ejercita, de verdad no quería escuchar sus comentarios. Tal vez lo hacían apropósito. Las mire con mi peor y más vengativa mirada, para solo ver que ellas miraban a _mi_ Edward… puede que ni siquiera sepan que yo estaba sentada ahí. Me avergoncé y seguí garabateando, cada vez presionando más el lápiz contra la hoja.

-¿Es arte abstracto o… solo círculos?

Mire hacia mi derecha y vi a Mike Newton riéndose, mirando mi cuaderno lleno de círculos, círculos dentro de círculos y más círculos.

-De hecho, dibujé una estrella y un corazón en algún lado de la hoja

-Ah, pues está muy bonito Bella –se río

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y no allá? –remarque las palabras _"aquí"_ mostrando con mis manos nuestro espacio y _"allá"_ donde estaba el equipo de futbol. Mike era parte del grupo

-Planeo escabullirme, entrar y meter un gol. Así el entrenador no se dará cuenta que llegue tarde… ¿No es un gran plan?

Me reí. Tenía que reconocer que Mike era muy gracioso y buena persona. También era muy popular, por lo que sentí miradas detrás de mi espalda. Tal vez ahora si me estaban observando.

-Y… ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

_Oh si…_ cerré mis ojos con fuerza y arrugue mi nariz; se me había olvidado. Los abrí de nuevo para ver a un Mike confundido, esperando una respuesta. El tenía a muchas chicas detrás de él, incluso alguna de las chicas que estaban sentadas ahí, aceptaría de inmediato. ¿Por qué me lo pedía a mí, entonces?

-Mike, yo… ese ambiente no me gusta… de verdad que no planeo ir al baile –Miró al suelo con tristeza, me sentía mal hiriéndolo- ¡De verdad que es por eso, no es una excusa! Si fuera una gran bailarina o fiestera, aceptaría de inmediato tu invitación

Me miró a los ojos y note un leve sonrojo. El era una buena persona, no se merecía esto. Era su último baile y debería disfrutarlo. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y le regale una sonrisa.

"_! ¿OH DIOS MIO, ESTA BIEN?" _gritó una de las barbies. Las mire rápidamente para descubrir que todas miraban con la boca abierta hacia la cancha. Me voltee y vi a un adolorido Edward que me miraba. Tenía la mitad de la cara sucia por el barro de la cancha y la pelota de futbol estacionada debajo de sus pies. Me miro profundamente por unos pocos segundos para luego poner las manos en su cara y masajearse las sienes; Al parecer la pelota le golpeó la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Los hombres son realmente brutos al jugar y golpean demasiado fuerte esa dura pelota, muchas veces me habían llegado pelotazos y eran realmente dolorosos. ¿El estaba bien? Me paré con un impulso nervioso para ir a buscarlo, sacarlo de ahí, limpiarle la cara y acariciarlo hasta que le dejara de doler.

-¡Señor Cullen! –gritó el entrenador. Me quede paralizada en mi lugar- ¡Tiene que estar atento a la jugada!, ¡¿En que está pensando? -¿Cómo es que se atrevía gritarle así? Si no fuera por Edward, esta escuela no estaría en un ranking tan alto.

-Disculpe entrenador, me distraje

-Tomate un descanso y mójate la cara… No, mejor, solo anda a casa. Debes de estar cansado con tanto examen final

-Gracias, entrenador

-¡Newton, no creas que no te vi llegar!, ¡Mueve tu trasero y me das 10 vueltas a la cancha! Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde este mes

-Oh no –dijo Mike, disgustado- Nos vemos luego, Bella

Se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo. Mire a Edward salir de la cancha cansado, con su mochila en mano y una botella de agua, se veía adolorido, triste,_ sudado…  
><em>Corrí hacia él y nos sentamos en la primera banca, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, tomé su botella y lo moje un poco en las puntas. Lo mire y comencé a limpiarle su cara. Sus ojos verdes me miraban profundamente a los ojos y luche contra el sonrojo que se aproximaba. Su cercanía y respiración agitada trataban de desconcentrar mi cometido, pero no lograron vencerme. Se veía triste… le seque el sudor con las puntas secas del pañuelo y le acaricié el cabello tratando de relajarlo. No pude evitarlo, se veía tan vulnerable.

-¿Te golpearon muy fuerte? –el se rió- Pueden ser muy brutos ustedes, los hombres, cuando se lo proponen

-No Bella –estaba divertido y miro el suelo-Solo me distraje. ¿Sabes? ¡Fue una gran jugada!, pude haber metido un gol de cabeza muy fácil, mi cabeza era el objetivo. Fue mi culpa –miro nuevamente mis ojos- ¿Nos vamos?

Tomo mi mochila y se la puso en su espalda. Uno de sus brazos me acerco a él y nos fuimos abrasados de la cancha. Hicimos una parada en el baño para que se remojara la cara y el pelo. Aun se veía triste… debería hacer algo por él. Podría pedirle que se quede a cenar, y le cocinaría su plato favorito. Un día me dijo que era la mejor chef del mundo, así que debe de gustarle mi comida. Salió jugando con su pelo y fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Si me permites… -se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Que tu auto se descomponga de un día para otro tenía sus recompensas

-Gracias –subí a su flamante Volvo y su aroma estaba en todas partes. Cerré los ojos y respire con más fuerza. El subió al auto y prendió el motor- No quiero que juegues futbol nunca más –se rió muy fuerte

-Bella, lo que paso es lo mínimo que te puede pasar jugando un deporte, ni si quiera me dolió, estas exagerando; además, solo me distraje

-¿Por los flash de las fotos que te sacaban? Esas niñas de verdad que me estaban cansando –dije cruzándome de brazos. El me decía que era _"una amiga celosa" _de vez en cuandoy tal vez lo tome así esta vez. ¿Cómo si no? Sus admiradoras crecían exponencialmente y yo no tenía mucha paciencia. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire.

-Me distraje porque te vi hablar con Mike allá, en las graderías –lo miré tensa, él no desvió su mirada del camino, se estaba molestando- Se veían _tan felices juntos… _Me había enterado en la mañana que te había pedido ir al baile con él y pensé en ese momento que le habías dicho que si

-Mira quién es el _amigo celoso_ ahora –Le respondí. Mire por la ventana y ya casi habíamos llegado a mi casa-

-No me digas bromas ahora, Bella. Pensé que no te gustaba bailar, o la música fuerte y cosas típicas de bailes –Se notaba furioso- ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Es porque Newton te invito?

-No me gusta bailar, ni la música fuerte, ni las "típicas cosas de bailes", Edward. Además, ¿Qué tanto problema con que me haya invitado?

-¡Pues, si me hubieses dicho que te gusta o te gustaría ir a un baile, te lo hubiera pedido todos estos años, Bella!

Sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto… sus manos agarraban fuerte el volante y su mirada era seria. El era tan dulce, un amigo tan leal… nunca fue a un baile, como yo, porque no los prefería, y para llevarme a mí, _su amiga_, lo hubiera hecho. Estacionó su Volvo frente a mi casa y le di un rápido vistazo. Ni mi padre ni mi madre estaban en casa.

-Solo por si te interesa saber –solté y lo dije rápidamente- rechacé su oferta –me saque el cinturón de seguridad con indiferencia

-¿Le dijiste que no? –pregunto -

-Obvio que le dije que no… no me gustan las "_cosas típicas de bailes"_ –rio por lo bajo- ni tampoco me gusta Mike. Es muy buena persona y todo eso, pero no –me miró a los ojos. Pensé que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Con un rápido movimiento, se acomodo apoyando su hombro en el asiento para quedar de frente hacia mí.

-Escucha Bella, yo… discúlpame por mi comportamiento. Es que verás… tenía algunas cosas planeadas para ese día y creí que ese niño lo arruinaría todo-Bajo la mirada. ¿_Planeadas_, dijo?

-Edward, no estarás pensando invitarme al baile ¿o sí? –Me asustó la idea de pisarlo miles de veces en la pista de baile- Te digo la verdad cuando hablo de mi opinión respecto a esos _"eventos sociales"_

-No, no, no… no es eso –jugaba con sus manos- Primero que nada, ¿Quieres que pasemos ese día juntos?

-¿En serio?

-Será más divertido que hablar por teléfono, como estos últimos 3 años –me sonrió, aun no me miraba-

-¿No planeas que ninguna niña te pida ser su compañero de baile? Digo, tienes miles de fans que van a llorar tu perdida… nuevamente

-¡Oh Dios Bella, dime tu respuesta! –me miro profundamente, me sentí aliviada a volver a encontrarme con esas piedras preciosas… y perdí la noción del tiempo. Me acerque un poco más él, acortando nuestra distancia. ¿Me había preguntado algo? – Bella… ¿Me dejarías llevarte al cine o a comer algo? La pasaríamos muy bien y… sería como ir al baile, tú sabes.

-Me encantaría, Edward –le sonreí y mire sus labios. Tan cerca… pero tan lejos. Me reí cuando le sonó el estomago, y recordé que le tenía una propuesta. Sus ojos me decían que todo signo de tristeza se había desvanecido, pero aún lo quería para mí. Aún le necesitaba- Volvamos al presente. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Puedo preparar filete…

Su plato favorito. Me sonrió durante un segundo muy, pero muy largo y aceptó. Salimos de su auto y abrí las puertas de mi casa. Deje mi mochila en el sillón más cercano y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Tome el par de filetes del refrigerador, una paila, aceite, sal y pimienta. Me lave las manos y comencé a cocinarle, mientras me miraba desde la silla del comedor, a unos centímetros mío. Como era rutina, se paró de su asiento solo para poner nuestra música favorita en la radio. Colocó un CD de Coldplay y lo puso en volumen moderado. Volvió a la cocina y jugueteo con mi cabello.

-¿Prefieres una película de terror, comedia, romántica…? Tú eres la invitada, así que tú eliges.

Y así fue el mejor día de mi vida.


	4. Vestidos y más vestidos

Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Espero que le guste la historia y si tienen alguna critica de mi escritura o cualquier cosa, espero que me las digan si tienen tiempo :). Muchas gracias por estar leyendo!

* * *

><p>-¡No encuentro el vestido perfecto!<p>

No sé cuantas tiendas hemos visto en apenas unas horas. Port Angels era bastante grande y con tanta caminata de centro comercial a otro sentía mis pies hinchados.  
>De la gran invitación de Alice habían pasado dos días y estábamos en busca de ropa veraniega y por supuesto, su vestido. Quedaban tres días para el baile de graduación y para mí, mi salida con Edward. Estaba muy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos hacia él, sobre todo con la gran noticia que me dio al día siguiente de haberle preparado la cena. Estaba en pijama cuando tocó la puerta de mi casa por la noche y me avergoncé de inmediato cuando miro mi vestimenta. Tal vez sí era infantil tener un pijama de Snoopy, pero me lo había regalado René para las navidades pasadas. Sus ojos demostraban felicidad y se notó un poco nervioso por sus torpes movimientos de manos tratando de explicarme porque estaba a las once de la noche en mi casa. <em>"Bella, ¡me aceptaron! Princeton se acaba de comunicar con mi padre. ¡Estaba tan orgulloso!"<em>. Lo abracé inmediatamente y lo felicité mil y un veces. Estaba muy orgullosa de él también, pero la pena me invadió cuando me acercaba hacia él con más fuerza en nuestro abraso. Agradecí mi autocontrol para dejar de llorar en cuanto me soltó, pero mi pena continuó entre mis sabanas cuando se había ido.  
>Es la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos y tiene un prestigió insuperable, pero estaba <em>tan lejos. <em>Tal vez no sería la mejor idea decirle que lo amo antes de que se fuera, tal vez debiera ser más dura con él cuando esté presente o tal vez debería alejarme y no abrasarle tanto… Podría sospechar que él me gustaba y eso sería horrible; además de todos los kilómetros que nos separarían, sería yo la culpable de toda separación. Conociéndole, se alejaría de mí para no evitar confusiones entre ambos y arruinar nuestra hermosa y pura _amistad._  
>Me estaban doliendo los brazos de tanto sujetar las bolsas de compras. Me había comprado un nuevo traje de baño, un par de shorts, poleras sin mangas y unas sandalias; con eso era suficiente. No así el caso de Alice, que compraba cada descuento de verano que se le pasaba por delante, cada zapato en oferta y un traje de baño para cada día de nuestra estadía ya que no podía decidirse por solo uno.<br>En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en una tienda increíblemente lujosa, y muy costosa, viendo vestidos para su gran noche. Me estaba comenzando a aburrir por lo que comencé a buscar alguno que otro vestido bonito.

-¿Qué te parece este? –Le mostré un vestido negro lleno de lentejuelas. Era lindo

-Bella, _concéntrate. _La corbata de Jasper será roja, ¡necesito un vestido rojo!

De todas formas el vestido era bonito. Lo volví a dejar donde estaba y comencé a buscar el color rojo entre todos estos vestidos. ¿Cuánto ganaran al día estas grandes tiendas? ¡Esto era de verdad, demasiado dinero por unas telas con uno que otro arreglo!  
>Busqué y busqué por unos cuantos minutos más cuando vi algo rojo. Lo saque para mirarlo mejor. El vestido tenía solo un tirante y estaba repleto con rosas pequeñas, tenía un escote decente y caía de una linda forma. Si Alice se lo probara, podría llegarle un poco más debajo de las rodillas. También tenía un elegante lazo negro en la cintura.<p>

-¡Bella, ese vestido es perfecto!, ¡Oh Dios mío, es hermoso!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí, es lo más perfecto que he visto en la vida! –Tomo mi mano y me guió hacia el probador más cercano-

Entro rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse. Frente al probador había un mesón con blusas muy lindas y de distintos colores. Me acerqué y comencé a observarlas mejor. Tomé una de color azul y me imaginé como se vería en mí. A Edward le encantaría que fuera así el sábado… de todas formas era su color favorito. Cerré mis ojos y me hundí en mis fantasías. Sé que es solo una invitación al cine, pero aún así estaba ansiosa. Podría tomarle la mano en la oscuridad… o tal vez él lo haría.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Alice. Volví a la realidad

-¿Qué pasa? –Me acerqué más al probador- ¿Necesitas otra talla?

-No, no. Solo quería preguntarte si esta nerviosa por tu cita del sábado –se rió

-Alice, no es una _cita_… solo estaremos juntos. Digamos que nos juntamos en soledad

-¿Sabes? Podrías decirle que lo amas, es una situación perfecta

Se me cayó la blusa y unas cuantas bolsas al suelo. Sentí su malvada risita cuando me apuré en recoger todo. ¿Cómo es que _sabe_ eso? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Me escucho mientras hablaba dormida? No, no lo creo, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a su casa a dormir. Me paré con todas mis bolsas en la mano y la blusa. En ese momento, Alice salió del probador con su vestido. ¡Se veía maravillosa! Realmente era el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

-Tu cara me lo dice todo, ¿No es grandioso? –Se miro y jugueteo con el vestido frente al espejo más grande.

Se rió y volvió a cambiarse. Me aclaré la garganta y me apoye contra un probador vacío. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza y me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Me arme de valentía y le pregunté- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Alice?

-Tú eres un libro abierto, amiga

-Oh… -tendría que calmarme o mis mejillas serían más rojas que su vestido- Pues, no es así, ¿Sabes? Somos muy buenos amigos y algunas personas confunden eso

-Bella… no me mientas

¡Odiaba eso! Alice era mi hermana y odiaba mentir, era pésima en esto. Ella me conocía tan bien…

-Em… -me aclaré nuevamente la garganta y jugué con mis dedos- ¿De verdad crees eso?

-Se te nota en los ojos cuando lo miras, y la tristeza que tienes cuando se va –me avergoncé- No te preocupes, creo que nadie salvo tu hermosa y maravillosa amiga Alice, sepa

Salió del probador y me dedico una linda sonrisa. Ella era tan buena amiga. Llevo el vestido a la caja registradora más cercana

-Buenas tardes, ¿Pagará con efectivo, tarjeta de crédito, cheques?

-Tarjeta de crédito, por favor –La señorita pasó el código del vestido a la computadora-

-No creo que deba decirle Alice, es una mala idea – dije rápidamente

-Eso es cosa tuya Bella, es _su_ relación –dijo con voz molestosa y me sacó rápidamente la blusa de mi mano. Había olvidado dejarla en su lugar- Esta blusa también, señorita. Hay que inaugurarla el sábado en una cita –me guiño el ojo

-¡Oh No, Alice!, ¡¿Has visto cuantos ceros tiene la etiqueta? –sentí que la asistente río- Es muy costoso, yo no puedo pagar esto

-¡Solo calla, Bella! Acepta mis regalos alguna vez en la vida. Será como tú recompensa por encontrar el más fantástico de los vestidos

Mire al suelo mientras Alice pagaba y empacaban nuestras compras. Fuimos directamente al estacionamiento y dejamos los paquetes en los asientos traseros. Prendió la calefacción y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estábamos en la carretera. En una hora o dos estaríamos de vuelta en Forks.

-Alice… Perdón por no habértelo dicho. Es que esto me tiene tan… confundida

-¡No te preocupes, Bells! Sabía que había una razón por la que no me lo decías. Te comprendía completamente

-¿Me perdonas?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrío. Me sentía mejor ahora que Alice sabía mi secreto- Ahora, explícame algo… ¿Estas confundida?, ¿Mike tiene que ver con esto?

-¡Diablos, no! –Me reí bajito, el recuerdo de Edward enfadado me producía mucha ternura. Lo echaba tanto de menos- Es solo que… Alice, se irá muy muy lejos. ¿Cómo sería una relación de distancia? Solo hablaríamos por teléfono y nos veríamos tan poco… ¡Además, yo solo sé que yo lo amo a él! ¿Cómo él podría amarme a mí? –me mire rápidamente.

-Bella, cualquiera puede amarte, eres encantadora –me miró seria- y… solo son unos cuantos años

-¡Son como seis años de estudio!

-Oh… -entendió el problema- Pero tú no lo engañarías ni nada por el estilo; si él te amara también, sabes perfectamente que Edward no es de los que se aventura por una noche o un mujeriego de primera, nunca se le ha visto con nadie

-Lo sé… pero, ¿te imaginas lo que el causaría entre las mujeres universitarias? No dejarían de molestarlo y comenzarían a averiguar cosas de él… descubrirían que él es perfecto. Además, estudiará medicina, Alice. ¡Con suerte podrá llamarme con tanto estudio! ¿Y qué haré yo cuando no lo vea hasta dentro de 6 meses? Moriré lentamente cada día…

-Oh Bells, no llores…

No me había dado cuenta que en ese momento tenía lagrimas en mis mejillas. No podría estar lejos de él, ¡ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca! Necesitaba su mano acariciando mi cabello, necesitaba su toque, sus abrazos, su todo… ¿En qué momento comencé a quererlo tanto? A pesar de lo mucho que odio amarlo, estos cuatro años habían sido los mejores por el simple hecho de su compañía.

-No sé qué consejo darte… -continuó Alice- Pero tú eres la más grande consejera que he tenido, yo sé que sabrás que hacer –me hizo sonreír-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabías eso?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Ahora, olvidémonos de tanto drama… ¿Crees que deba ir con tacones negros o rojos? No estoy segura del cual se vería más lindo…

Me reí. Ella sabía calmarme y sabía que odiaba hablar de mis problemas. No importaba si fuera con tacones rojos o negros, sería la más linda de toda la fiesta.  
>Llegamos a Forks después de un lindo viaje, habíamos conversado mucho y cantado muchas canciones de la radio. Baje mis bolsas del auto de Alice, y me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo.<p>

-Gracias por la blusa, muchas gracias

-Oh, no agradezcas. Solo prométeme que me contarás su reacción cuando te vea el sábado

Me avergoncé y me despedí con la mano. Antes de entrar a mi casa, me fije en el tierno tanque que tenía como auto. Debería llevarlo a un mecánico pronto, no quería que Charlie me llevara los últimos días de escuela, pero la idea de que Edward me dejara en casa me hacía pensar en la idea dos veces...Bueno, de todas formas no tenía dinero para arreglar nada. Tome mis llaves y por la oscuridad no logre ver bien la cerradura. Mi madre abrió antes de que la encontrara, tal vez me escucho llegar y estaba enojada por la hora en que estaba llegando a casa.

-¿Bella llegó? –gritó mi papa desde el sofá. Mire a mi mamá para ver un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y trajo consigo un sobre. Con tanto movimiento no logre ver de parte de quién era hasta que lo dejo en mis manos. Tenía unas letras impresas y muy formales. _"Universidad de Seattle"_

-¡Oh mi niñita, estoy tan contenta! –Sus ojos azules derramaban tímidas lágrimas-

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, cariño –y sentí los brazos de mi padre enredarse en un abrazo-

Mi sueño de ser escritora estaba cada vez más cerca.


	5. Razón vs Corazón

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Muchas gracias por sus review, me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo :D

* * *

><p>Viernes por la mañana. Mi último viernes en esta escuela. El lunes era la graduación y al día siguiente, nuestro viaje a Cancún. Ya tenía todo empacado y cada noche soñaba con esas magnificas playas, con el calor y con toda la diversión.<p>

Llegue a mi sala muy temprano. Tenía Biología, la única clase que compartía con Edward. Me sentía tonta cuando pensaba en estos días… era como una manía llegar a la sala primero y que él me viera sentada junto a su silla, esperándolo. Precisamente _aquí _fue donde lo conocí; el señor Green me obligo a presentarme frente a la clase y me sentó junto al señor Cullen.

_-Hola, me llamo Edward. ¿Eres Isabella, no? _

_-Bella… prefiero Bella_

_-Isabella es un lindo nombre también –me sonrió- Y dime, ¿Te ha gustado la escuela?_

_-Para serte sincera no la conozco muy bien. Creo que después del almuerzo estaré completamente perdida_

_-Oh no te preocupes, seré tu guía_

_-No quiero molestarte, con un simple mapa me podré al día_

_-Los mapas son inútiles. Seré tu guía, tontuela, no es una molestia. ¡Te encantará esta escuela!_

Solía llamarme tontuela para recordar con cariño ese día. Siempre fue tan caballero y amable conmigo…  
>Habían dos personas en mi interior. La razón y mi corazón. La razón me decía que sería totalmente idiota de mi parte decirle cuanto lo quería. La distancia era demasiada, no aguantaría la pena y el no me correspondería. Mi corazón me decía que a pesar de todo, se lo diga; que nunca podré saber realmente lo que él tiene para mí. Que lo abrasara, que lo acariciara, que lo <em>besara<em>… tal vez el podría considerar quedarse. La razón me argumenta que eso sería lo más egoísta que he pensado en años, este era su logro personal más grande y su familia adoraba la idea de que estudiara medicina en la mejor universidad de América. Además… no podría convencer a nadie con un beso, nunca lo había hecho antes y mi inexperiencia me daría una mala jugada. Mi corazón contraargumento que este sentimiento ya no me cabía en el cuerpo y se está volviendo muy doloroso; creo que la razón no objetó nada contra eso. Miré hacia la ventana y las gotas de lluvia hacían una competencia por quien llegaba primero hacia el final del vidrio. Hacía frio y el debate en mi interior me dejo mal.

-Siempre tan puntual

Miré hacia la puerta. No había nadie más en la sala a parte de nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, como si me quisiera decir que este era el momento. Me reí y se me acerco para sentarse a mi lado, se despeino y dejo su mochila en la mesa.

-Te extrañe – sonrió- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias. Un poco ansiosa con todo esto del viaje… ¿Sabes? Compre mucha ropa con Alice el otro día

-Seguro te debe quedar muy bien. ¿Hicieron eso todo el día?

-Pues sí, conoces a Alice…

Su risa era la melodía más hermosa compuesta por Dios. Sus ojos me miraron, tan profundamente, que me sentí en casa. Yo también lo extrañe mucho, ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Tal vez la razón le gano al corazón y no me di cuenta.

-Yo aproveché el día en otras cosas un poco más importantes, Bells

-¿Más importantes que comprar zapatos, Edward? –fingí estar molesta

Su risa volvió a deleitarme. Abrió su mochila y con cuidado saco una pequeña rosa de papel. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa… Estaba hecha con tanto detalle, con tantos colores. ¿Lo habría hecho él? Lo conocía mucho pero de arte manual no tenía idea. Me tomó la mano y dejó la rosita en mis dedos.

-Quería llegar antes que tu y dejarla en tu asiento pero… _como siempre_, llegaste primero

Me avergoncé y sentí ese molesto ardor en mis mejillas. Mis manos me sudaban y el frío que tenía se había ido. ¿Alguien habrá prendido la calefacción?

-No te hubieras molestado…

-Oh Bella, es solo un pequeño regalo. Es como algo simbólico para mí, has sido siempre la mejor y más leal amiga del mundo… -la palabra _"amiga"_ retumbó en mis oídos- ¿Nos conocimos hace cuanto?, ¿Cuatro años? –asentí nerviosa- Cuatro años… y en esta misma mesa. Eras más terca en ese tiempo, pero lo has ido superando con el tiempo –inevitablemente, reí- Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos… Te quiero mucho

Lo miré una vez más. Ver esos ojos era mucho mejor que mirar el suelo. Lo amaba tanto… mi corazón saltó y golpeo con fuerza_. No puedo decirle… No puedo.  
><em>De apoco entraron más y más alumnos al salón y yo solo veía verde. El era tan perfecto, tan dulce… mire rápidamente la rosa de papel, y la giré para contemplarla mejor. ¡Debería haber una mejor palabra que 'perfecto', el era mucho más! Volví a mirar sus ojos profundos, me perdí nuevamente. _¡Solo di, te amo!, ¡Solo eso, no basta más!, _gritaba mi corazón con cada latido.

-Edward, yo-

-¡Buenas tardes, queridos alumnos! Es su último día de clases, así que no espero nada más de parte de ustedes que entusiasmo, felicidad y cooperación. Saquen sus libros en la pagina ciento noventa y cuatro y terminemos con esto –empezó a borrar el pizarrón

Sentí que todos mis impulsos de amor, se contrajeron. Mi corazón había ganado por un minuto y ahora la razón me gritaba _"mejor y más leal amiga". _¡Amiga, amiga, amiga!  
>Pero aún así…<p>

-Yo también te quiero, tontuelo

Me sonrío y buscó la página del libro.

* * *

><p>Me abrió la puerta y le agradecí con una sonrisa. Segundos después entro al auto y prendió el silencioso motor<p>

-Estaba pensando que debería pasar a buscarte temprano mañana, para que alcancemos hacer más cosas que ver una película

-¿Qué cosas tienes planeadas? Si me sigues escondiendo cosas, no dormiré tranquila esta noche

-Son solo cosas sencillas, sé que las disfrutaras –su sonrisa era triunfante. Solo escucharlo respirar ese día lo haría perfecto

-Solo dime una cosa…

-No, absolutamente no. Son sencillas, pero secretas. No te ilusiones mucho

-Oh Edward… -lo miré seria-

-No oirás nada de mis labios –estaba divertido- ¿Elegiste la película?

-No estoy segura de ninguna… Solo elige tú

-Yo te estoy invitando a ti, Bells

-Pero tú sabes que de esto no sé nada… Elige solo eso, nada más que eso –lo miré con la cara más persuasiva que pude formar

-Mmm… -pensó unos segundos- Está bien. De todas formas no me quería perder una película de terror que me habían comentado en clases –me miro expectante-

-Oh no, Cullen, de eso no –lo miré desafiante-

-Nunca hablaste de excepciones, mi querida Swan -¿Cuánto lo divertía esta situación?

-¡Edward, tu…! –quería empezar a protestar. No sabía cómo empezar, por lo que me mordí el labio y lo mire con rudeza. Mire por la ventana y ya estábamos llegando. Decidí esperar con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el frente

Edward reía a carcajadas y se estaciono frente a mi casa. Tomo mi mentón con cuidado y me hizo girar hasta mirarlo. Me volví a encontrar con sus ojos.

-La elegiremos cuando lleguemos, ¿Está bien? –asentí hipnotizada.

Volvió a girar mi mentón y deposito un dulce, cálido y excitante beso en mi mejilla. ¡Estaba eufórica! Fue muy cerca de mi boca y no pude decir palabra alguna. Me miró firmemente a mis ojos, con una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, acariciando mis mejillas. Ojalá no estén demasiado rojas, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y no podía pensar con claridad… ¿Estaré sonrojada? Sus ojos eran serios, pero dulces. ¿Debería reaccionar a esto?, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-_¡Es tu oportunidad, Bella!  
>- Es sólo tu amigo<br>-¡Su cercanía demuestra otra cosa!  
>-"Mejor y más leal amiga"<em>

-¿Te paso a buscar a las doce?

_Es tu amigo… _concluí. Le asentí y me despedí con la mano, mirando sus ojos por última vez en este día. Baje del volvo tambaleándome, sintiendo mis rodillas débiles por nuestro contacto. Podría jurar que le vi una sonrisa antes de que se fuera. _  
><em>


	6. El muelle

Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! Me hacen emocionar, de verdad que sí! Por los que se preguntan si será una historia larga o corta, la verdad no lo sé, como lo veo planeado no será corta que digamos :); de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS

* * *

><p>Tome rápidamente una toalla y salí de la ducha. Me sequé rápidamente y peine mi cabello. Edward llegaría en unos minutos y todavía no estaba lista. En los pies de mi cama habían unos jeens, ropa interior y la blusa que me regalo Alice. ¿Y si llevo otra cosa? Mire mi armario un segundo… No, definitivamente no tenía nada más. Me encrespé las pestañas y me coloque un poco de rímel. Me puse mi ropa interior y mis jeens. Tome mi toalla nuevamente y la pase por mi cabello, tenía que secarse pronto.<br>Estaba ansiosa, no podía mentir. Recordé nuestro último encuentro y toque mi mejilla. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos… ¿Por qué me habrá dado ese beso?, Simple cordialidad tal vez. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos me demostraban otra cosa.  
>Me puse mi blusa. Se veía… bien. Me arrugue las mangas hasta mis codos y me puse una pulsera de plata que Ángela me regalo para mi cumpleaños. Me escabullí de mi habitación y exploré si había alguien en el pasillo. Se escuchaba el volumen del televisor en la sala de estar por lo que mi padre debería estar sentado ahí. Traté de escuchar mejor por si notaba algún indicio de René. Se escuchaba un chillido de metal contra algo… si mi deducción era buena, estaría lavando los platos. Camine despacio hacia la habitación de mis padres, sin tratar de hacer ruido. Cerré la puerta y busque entre las ropas de René un perfume muy costoso que Charlie le había comprado. Era un aroma elegante y muy dulce, y creí que sería especial para este día. Me eche un poco en el cuello y en mis ropas. Volví hacia mi habitación como una gran espía.<p>

Me senté en mi cama y trate de controlar mi respiración. Oh Dios Bella, es solo una cita… ¡No, no era una cita! Nunca dijo la palabra_ cita, _no inventes cosas. _Solo mantén la calma_, me repetí. Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño y me miré por última vez. ¿Por qué no habré donado los ojos azules de mi madre?, ¿O tener el pelo rubio, largo y brillante? Tal vez así Edward me vería de distinta manera.  
>Salí del baño y busqué un pequeño álbum de fotos que hice durante todos estos años. Me salté todas las fotos de cuando era bebé, y encontré las más actuales. Emmett me abrasaba o simulaba que me ahorcaba en la primera foto, aunque mi cara era desastrosa, la foto era muy divertida. Le di vuelta a la hoja y encontré una foto con Alice y Ángela, estábamos sentadas en unas bancas de la escuela sonriéndole a la cámara. En la foto siguiente vi que Edward también le sonreía a la cámara abrasándome por la espalda y con nuestras mejillas juntas, me parece que esa foto era del año pasado. Se veía tan guapo… No hay parte de él que no me encante. ¿Existirá una posibilidad en este mundo, en el fondo de su corazón, que quiera estar conmigo? ¿Qué quiera <em>quedarse<em> junto a mí? O, ¿Qué simplemente me ame?  
>De la nada, el sonido del timbre retumbo en las paredes de la casa. Mi álbum cayó al suelo por él susto, mi corazón me golpeaba brutalmente y no volví a respirar. ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido? Salté de mi cama y mire por la ventana. El costoso volvo estaba estacionado frente a mi casa.<p>

-¡Bella, cariño! Edward esta aquí –gritó René

_¡Oh no, no, no, no! _Intente calmarme por tercera vez esta mañana. Solo iremos a ver una película, nada serio. _Relájate, Bella. _Debería bajar pronto o de lo contrario, Charlie le estaría dando un sermón sobre protegerme y René le contaría historias sobre mi infancia. Respiré hondo y salí de mi habitación.  
>Apenas lo vi, todos mis nervios se esfumaron. No me había visto todavía, hablaba de espaldas hacia mí. Tenía una ajustada camisa color celeste y unos pantalones negros, su cabello cobrizo se movía con el viento que entraba por la puerta abierta. Se veía tan… <em>sexy<em>. Se giró para verme y quedo quieto un segundo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miro fijamente. Mi blusa también era algo ajustada por lo que me avergoncé.

-Estas muy linda –dijo, finalmente. Creí escuchar un gruñido cerca- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí. Adiós mamá –la abrace- ¡Adiós papá, nos vemos luego!

-Vuelve temprano Isabella –sentenció Charlie

Edward rió por lo bajo cuando salimos de mi casa. Volvió a mirar mi vestimenta y me sonrió juguetón, ¿Mi sonrojo se habrá ido ya?

-Te tengo un pequeño obsequio –No sé de qué lugar sacó una caja rosada antes de llegar a la puerta de su Volvo- De mí, para ti –sonrió

Más regalos. ¡Perfecto! Yo no le tenía nada. Creí que leyó mis pensamientos cuando le mire. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me acercaba cada vez más la caja. Suspire con cierta seriedad, lo miré a los ojos y tenía un brillo indescriptible. Estaba feliz, contento, gozoso, y me transmitió el sentimiento. Nos reímos a la vez y abrí la caja.  
>Un brazalete floreado. Esas grandes flores que regalan los hombres a sus citas en la fiesta de graduación. Se colocaban en las muñecas y era el símbolo de amor en la pista de baile cuando ponían un lento. Este brazalete tenía tantos detalles hermosos y su color pastel combinaba con mi ajustada blusa. Edward lo sacó de la caja y me la puso con cuidado en mi muñeca. Me reí nerviosa.<p>

-Eres mi cita este día, Bella

Su sonrisa torcida y mirada tierna me derritieron de inmediato. Comencé a sentirme débil, como si mis rodillas no podrían soportar el peso de mi cuerpo. Este hombre me tenía mal, no sé como hacía para que mi mundo dejara de dar vueltas cuando estaba cerca.  
>Le agradecí por regalarme el brazalete y me dio un rápido beso en mi frente. Entramos al auto y comenzamos nuestro viaje. Es tan fácil conversar con él, es tan fácil ser yo misma... Su compañía era lo único que necesitaba en la vida, lo único.<br>Ahora, este viaje no es una reunión amistosa, esto es una _cita_. ¿Debería acercarme más o intentar alguna cercanía amorosa? Lo mire rápidamente. Me tiene vuelta loca. Esos brazos bien marcados, sus ojos, su labios, sus manos, su todo… Estaremos en una sala totalmente a oscuras, ¿Podré aguantarme y no tomarle la mano?  
>Lo quería para mí, lo quería solo para mí… ya no me importaba mi egoísmo.<br>No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a Port Angels cuando bajó la velocidad. Edward conducía muy rápido.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté cuando vi un sector alejado del centro de la cuidad.

-Ya verás

-¿Estamos cerca?

-Sí… eres una pequeña impaciente ¿no?

Nos bajamos del auto y me llevó a una especie de muelle. El olor a mar estaba en el aire y un tímido sol salía entre las nubes. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y los botes pasaban en silencio sobre el agua. Edward se fue a sentar en una pequeña plaza que hacía el paisaje aún más hermoso y me señalo un lugar cerca del suyo. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

-Venía a estudiar cuando el día estaba soleado, mientras mi papa hacía unos trabajos por aquí

-Es muy lindo, de verdad –le sonreí

Se estiró en el césped y yo le seguí. Nos miramos durante mucho tiempo. Los rayos de sol caían en nosotros y en sus ojos. Esos ojos…

-Felicitaciones por lo de Seattle. Serás la mejor estudiante de Literatura en la historia

-No digas tonterías –me acerque más a él- Tú serás el mejor medico

-¿Te puedo decir una cosa, sin que te molestes? –Me preguntó tomando mis manos, acariciándolas-

-¿Sin que me moleste?, ¿Debería ser algo malo? –me alejé un poco

-No, no es eso… –me dijo, acercándose la distancia que había hecho sin soltar mis manos. Se apoyó con el codo para una mejor posición- Hoy estas preciosa… de verdad que lo estás

-Tú también estás muy guapo hoy, Edward –me sonrojé

Su risa me contagió. Sus dedos son tan suaves… su toque era tan mágico. Se tiro nuevamente en el césped y miró al cielo. Yo también lo hice. Las nubes hacían formas entre ellas. Logré ver una tortuga o algo parecido.  
>Una brisa fría me hizo temblar. Edward se dio cuenta y acorto nuestra distancia en un abraso. Con cuidado me hizo levantar mi cabeza para rodearme con el brazo mientras me aferraba a su camisa. Reí con nervios y él me sonrió. Seguí mirando el cielo para controlarme, su aroma estaba tan cerca y perdía todo tipo de concentración sintiendo su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Cerré los ojos para respirar con más fuerza y sentí su nariz contra mi mejilla.<br>Abrí los ojos rápidamente pero el resto de mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. _Solo voltea tu cabeza, Bella. _Si me movía solo centímetros, estaría en sus labios… acortaría la distancia y nos fundiríamos en un beso. ¡Pero no podía moverme! Estaba tan nerviosa y no sabría qué hacer. Quede aún más paralizada cuando su nariz bajo por mi mandíbula hacia mi oído, respirando muy fuerte. ¿No es un crimen lo que está haciendo? Está provocando a la chica con menos experiencia en el mundo. El debe de esperar un gran y apasionado beso, pero está en esta situación _conmigo_.  
>Se levanto rápidamente y junto mi frente con la suya<p>

-¿Es un nuevo perfume? –me sonrió dulcemente. _Concéntrate, Bella. No te dejes llevar_

-¿Conoces mis aromas, Cullen? –pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz burlona todo el tiempo. ¿Habré conseguido la seriedad que quería? Él se reía-

-Algo así… te conozco más de lo que crees

Se separo de mí y se sentó en el césped. ¿Por qué se alejaba? Tal vez se dio cuenta que esto se estaba escapando de sus manos. Me incorporé también, tomando sus manos, necesitaba más de él, no me podía dejar así. Miraba fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos y yo trataba de buscar valentía en algún lugar de mi cuerpo para hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Mire sus labios… sus tiernos labios. Y luego lo miré a los ojos, seguía mirándome expectante. Sus ojos tenían euforia y podía ver en ellos mi reflejo. Lo quería para mí… ¡Después de todo lo que me provoco, tendrá que aferrarse a las consecuencias! Levante una de mis manos a su mejillas y lo acaricié. El cerró los ojos y mi pulso era preocupante. Sentía que temblaba, que ardía por dentro, pero mi mano no se aflojó en ningún momento. Puso una de sus manos sobre la mía. Esto era todo, no importaba si no me amaba. Lo besaría y… punto.  
>Mi estomago sonó.<p>

Me avergoncé de inmediato y me aparte de él. Su dulce risa iba al compás con mi corazón.  
><em>No podía creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer…<em> Estaba enojada conmigo misma y la razón me citaba: "No importa si no me amaba". ¿Cómo no me iba a importar?, la lujuria se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Soy una tonta.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? –me dijo levantándose del suelo. Me ofreció su mano para que me levantara también.


	7. Las acciones demuestran mas

Los personajes son de propiedad de Stepahenie Meyer. Disculpen la demora y agradezco muchos sus reviews, es tan importante para mí de verdad! Gracias

-¿Desea algo más, señor? –dijo la vendedora, tratando de hacer contacto visual con _mi_ Edward

Odiaba estar presente en ese tipo de escenas. Me molestaba saber que mujeres más lindas o divertidas que yo demostraban su interés por Edward y esta no era la excepción.

-¿Quieres algo más, Bells?

-No gracias

Tomo las palomitas de maíz y un par de bebidas y bajamos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala medianamente a oscuras. Nos sentamos en la mitad de la sala y esperamos a que empezara la película. Después de todo coincidimos en ver _"Hitch: especialista en seducción"_, era una comedia romántica que ambos la habíamos escuchado en alguna parte. Se veía un poco interesante. Comenzó la película y todo estaba oscuro. La idea de ver una película tal vez no fue la mejor. Las imágenes pasaban y yo solo me imaginaba a Edward y a mí en las mismas situaciones…_ él_ tratando de conquistarme a _mí.  
><em>Lo miré y estaba concentrado. Su mirada era seria y no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. Mi razón y mi corazón se pusieron de acuerdo para buscar algo en la sala que me permita amarrarlo a la silla y no vuelva con esa vendedora de ojos azules. Tal vez no disfrutaba estar conmigo ahora y eso me aterraba pero… era extraño, porque este día fue tan perfecto.  
>Después de nuestra visita al muelle fuimos a un restaurante italiano cerca de ahí. Conversamos profundamente de la graduación, del viaje, de nuestro futuro. Él me prometió no abandonarme nunca, de no dejar de llamarme y venir a visitarme siempre, a pesar del estudio y lo costoso de los pasajes. Todas sus promesas eran tan dulces y no evite mis lagrimas… me arrepentí de todas mis acciones anteriores y decidí que mi egoísmo no podía ganar esta batalla. Yo lo amaba y con locura, pero debería aprender a vivir con eso.<br>Volví a mirar la pantalla pero no estaba atenta en las imágenes y me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué será de mi vida en unos años más? Tal vez siga soltera, anciana y todo el mundo sería feliz. Edward se casaría con una súper modelo que conocerá en su universidad de cerebritos y tendrán miles de hermosos y deslumbrantes hijos. Mi vida era un asco.  
>Los minutos pasaban y ya había terminado de mi Coca-Cola. Me pregunto si el personaje de Will Smith podría enseñarme a conquistar a mi amigo… y lo más irónico de él es que no puede conquistar a la chica morena, la que le gusta. Tal vez sus servicios eran malos. No, resultó con el gordito rubio. Aquí el problema era yo.<br>Sentí como una palomita me golpeaba la cara. Miré a Edward que estaba con una sonrisa mirándome.

-¿Te aburre la película o yo? –me susurró al oído. Deberíamos estar callados para no molestar

-No, no. Es que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos

-¿Tan aburrido está? Te dije que eligiéramos esa para niños –me reí

-¡No, Edward! La he pasado muy bien este día, ha sido perfecto. Es que…

-¿Qué…?

-Estabas como… serio

-Oh, eso… -miró al suelo por un segundo y volvió a mirarme con intensidad- Solo me estaba debatiendo un par de cosas Bella

Apartó las palomitas al asiento de al lado y me tomo la mano con cariño. Sus dedos masajeaban los míos y su cálido toque me sonrojó.

-Deberíamos seguir mirando la película. Tenía una recomendación muy buena –me susurró divertido

Pensé que soltaría mi mano a penas terminó la oración pero no lo hizo. Me acarició suavemente por todo lo que quedaba de película. De vez en cuando se la apretaba para ver su reacción y el solo me la apretaba más fuerte. Este momento fue el más perfecto de la tarde y no quería que terminara.  
>Final Feliz. Todos quedaron con sus parejas, se amaban y hasta hubo casamiento. Y yo estaba feliz tomada de la mano con mi amado. Salimos de la sala dejando toda nuestra basura en los basureros y salimos a la calle. Estaba oscuro y hacía frio. Sin decir nada, Edward me coloco en los hombros su chaqueta que saco de su auto antes de entrar al cine.<p>

-Me gusta mucho esa blusa pero no quiero que te enfermes

Me sonrojé e inmediatamente me coloqué la chaqueta. _Su olor es tan agradable…  
><em>Me volvió a tomar de la mano y caminamos hacia el Volvo, que estaba solo a unos metros más. Tome aire y me atreví a preguntarle

-¿Qué significa "_esto"_-apreté su mano con más fuerza- para ti? –Sonrió con dulzura y me miró-

-Mhh… -acarició mi mano- Debería decir que… mi debate –besó mi frente y me abrió la puerta del auto. Entre enseguida.

-Podrías contarme los argumentos que sea, no quiero perderme –le dije cuando se encamino hacia la carretera

-Oh ya te los contaré algún día –me miró con esa sonrisa torcida. Creo que se estaba volviendo mi favorita- Aún no es el momento

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Sabremos cuando será. Lo sabremos

Muy bien, ahora estaba confundida. Yo lo amo a él, él no me ama a mí, soy su mejor y más leal amiga… Intenté besarlo y no se alejó, me prometió no alejarse de mí a pesar de todo y me toma la mano con cariño como cualquier otra pareja. Tal vez sí le gustaba. Las 'señales' me decían que tal vez el también sentía una atracción amorosa pero aún así… no quería arriesgarme en pensarlo. Es tan fuera de lo común… Edward debería de estar con las porristas o no sé, algo por el estilo, pero no con alguien como yo.  
>No fue necesario hablar ni tampoco era incomodo. Chispas de electricidad flotaban en el aire y en lo único en que pensaba es de qué forma podría empujar el freno del auto para darle un gran beso. Tendré que contarle a Alice cada detalle y darle el trabajo de descubrir todo esto, se que lo hará. La llamaría mañana por la mañana ya que por esta hora debe de estar bailando unos cuantos lentos.<br>_Lo sabremos… _Algo entre nosotros. Su debate tenía que ver conmigo… tal vez pensaba en si le gustaba o no, o si valía la pena estar conmigo.  
>Llegamos a casa y se tomo la amabilidad de ir a dejarme a la entrada.<p>

-¿La pasaste bien? –me preguntó

-Sí, todo fue… maravilloso –lo miré con amor- Muchas gracias, Edward

-No hay de qué, tontuela –me tomó de la mano

-Y… ¿Me vas a decir ahora? –Sonrió- ¿Algún tema polémico en especial?

-Me debatía entre el bien y el mal

-¿Bien y mal? –Asintió- ¿Y que es bueno y que es malo para ti?

Su mano desocupada acaricio mis pómulos, mientras la otra seguía acariciando mi mano. Una extraña sensación me hiso cerrar los ojos y sentir sus caricias. No sabía lo que pasaba pero escuchaba con atención. El viento golpeaba fuerte la copa de los arboles, escuchaba un leve sonido del televisor en mi casa y la respiración profunda de Edward. Este silencio otorgaba mucho y amaba que fuera así. De pronto, su nariz rosó la mía con dulces toques y sus calientes expiraciones golpeaban mis labios. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y lo vi tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos de par en par mirando los míos. La luna no brillaba tanto como sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Lo bueno… -me dijo, aun acariciándome- podría ser…

Me miró por unos segundos y cerro sus ojos. Me sentí en pánico, ¿será lo que él espera de este pronto beso? Su nariz subía y bajaba insegura, acariciando mi cara, y su aliento estaba casi sobre mí… estaba perdiendo cada sentido de mi para concentrarme en ese _beso._

-¿Bella?

La voz de mi padre me hizo volver a la realidad con apuro. Edward me había soltado y se había alejado de mí unos cuantos metros cuando sentimos las botas de Charlie golpeando la madera del piso de mi casa. Las pisadas se acercaban a la puerta y lancé una mirada rápida a Edward. Tenía su mano cubriendo su mandíbula mirando el suelo y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Isabella –dijo en cuanto me vio- son casi las ocho de la noche, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Disculpe las molestias, señor Swan –dijo un tranquilo Edward- Nos quedamos viendo una película y duró más de lo esperado. Traté de volver lo antes posible, antes de que oscureciera demasiado. Disculpe si es demasiado tarde

-¿Bella? –Me miró con recelo-

-Es así papá, no seas grosero. Fue muy amable conmigo este día, _como siempre._

-Ok. Gracias por eso, Edward –hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Vas a entrar? –me indicó hacia la puerta

-_Sí papa-_remarqué cada palabra

-Buenas noches Bella, que tengas dulces sueños. Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien.

-¿Esa chaqueta es nueva? –preguntó Charlie

Se me había olvidado que tenía puesta su chaqueta. No quería devolverla, ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar?

-Oh, no, disculpa –dije mientras me la sacaba- Gracias… por esto, tu sabes

-No te preocupes, Buenas noches –dijo dulcemente, con el brillo de sus ojos

-Buenas noches, conduce con cuidado –se río pero él sabía lo que me preocupaba su afición por la velocidad-

-Buenas noches señor Swan –Charlie solo asintió

Vi como de a poco se fue caminando hacia su Volvo con la chaqueta en la mano. Entre a la casa y corrí hacia mi habitación, deje mis cosas en mi cama y miré por la ventana… ya se había ido.  
>Si Charlie no hubiese interrumpido, en estos momentos habría tenido ya mi primer beso. Mi primer beso <em>con Edward<em>… me quedaba absolutamente claro en estos momentos que él iba a besarme y que encontraba la parte _buena _de su debate en mis labios. Su aliento era enviciante, quería más de él.  
>Tomé el hermoso brazalete que mi cita me regalo para el hermoso baile de hoy y lo deje en mi escritorio, al lado de la rosita de papel. El recuerdo de la tarde más maravillosa que he pasado con Edward, la tarde más sincera y llena de sentimientos. <em>Puede que le guste de todos modos…<em>

Ordené un poco mi habitación y mis ideas. Mire mi reloj rápidamente. Alice todavía estaría en el baile. Me acomode en mi cama unos segundos con mi celular en mano. ¿Debería llamarlo o hacerme la interesante?  
>Sentía un frenesí en mi interior. Hoy fue una montaña rusa de emociones y llegué a una conclusión algo evidente. Existía la posibilidad que le gustara… y lo indudable, que quiso besarme esta noche. ¡Quería besarme!<p>

"_¿Llegaste bien? Espero que el velocímetro no fuera tal alto" _me atreví a mensajearle. Espere unos minutos y no me contestó. De nervios y arrepentimiento comencé a morderme las uñas y mirar los cuantos detalles del techo de mi habitación.  
>Mi celular vibró y lo tomé torpemente. <em>"Me demoré un poco más de lo normal para no preocuparte. Te extraño". <em>¡Es tan lindo! Apreté mi cabeza en la almohada para ahogar un grito. Tenía una sonrisa como una tonta, pero solo él podía ponerme de tal manera.  
><em>"Yo también te extraño. Buenas noches"<em>, apenas le mandé el mensaje de texto me puse mi infantil pijama de Snoopy y me metí entre las sabanas. Apagué las luces y me acuné con mis propias piernas. Aún podía sentir su aroma en mi piel y soñé pensando que dormía junto a mí.


	8. El viaje

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^

Deje la maleta a mi lado en el asiento trasero de vehículo. Cerré la puerta con delicadeza y fuimos con mis padres hacia la casa de Alice, donde tomaríamos un auto para ir a un aeropuerto muy lejano y finalmente, viajar.

-Bella, te dejé un bloqueador solar extra fuerte en tu maleta

-Gracias mamá

-También un pijama nuevo, pasta de dientes, cremas, un perfume, toallas limpias, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y dinero extra sólo para emergencias

-¡Ok, ok mamá! Gracias –reí

-Tienes que cuidarte, hija –dijo Charlie-Hay mucho peligro allá afuera y deberás cuidarte por ti sola y… ¿Por qué diablos acepté este viaje, René?

-Porque tu hija es mayor e independiente, Charlie. Bella sabe lo que hace –se volteó para mirarme- confiamos en ti, cariño –le sonreí

Llegamos a la "pequeña" morada de Alice. Estaban todos los chicos dejando sus maletas en una camioneta entusiasmados y con sonrisas en sus caras. Estaban mucho más felices que ayer, en la graduación. Fue una ceremonia emotiva y sencilla, pero aún no entendía porque había que ponerse esas túnicas amarillas gigantes.  
>Nos bajamos del auto y mi padre ayudo a cargar mi maleta. René fue a abrasar a la mama de Alice, la señora Jennifer, quien fue su mejor amiga durante la secundaria. Así como nosotras.<p>

-¡Bella! –gritó Ángela y corrió para abrasarme

-¡Llego Bella, cuidado con las maletas! Con su presencia podrían caer solas –se burló Emmett. No se cansaba de molestarme por mi torpeza… aún así me reí.

-Hola tú… -dijo Edward, estirando sus brazos para que le diera una abrazo. ¡Era tan coqueto!

-Hola tú –le sonreí y lo abrace fuerte. Se rió y me levanto del piso para apretarme más

-¡Ya, ya, déjala, que es mi turno! –lloriqueo Alice y Edward me soltó- ¡Hola Bella! ¿Preparada para unas lindas vacaciones?

-Eso creo –admití

-¿Traes tu pasaporte, identificación y todo lo que indiqué?

-Claro que lo tengo –le dije apuntando el bolsillo de mi pantalón

-Entonces estamos listos para irnos –dijo con una radiante sonrisa-

-Pequeña, ¿Puedo manejar yo? –dijo Emmett, sentado ya en el asiento del conductor

-Absolutamente, no. Solo yo tengo permiso para manejar esta belleza –le guiño el ojo

-¡Esto será tan divertido! –grito Ángela, totalmente emocionada

Nos despedimos de nuestros respectivos padres y subimos a la camioneta. Odié el lugar donde estábamos sentados. Alice era la única conductora permitida y a su lado, como copiloto, iba Ángela. En los asientos traseros estábamos Edward, Emmett y yo… lo único que esperé todos estos días era para volver a tener su contacto, de poder hablar o mirarlo a los ojos. Era totalmente difícil tomarle la mano cuando el gigante Emmett se atravesaba en mi camino.  
>Este viaje era decisivo para mí… ahora que <em>sentía <em>que mi amor era "algo" correspondido, no sabía si decirle que me gustaba o guardármelo, _¿Por qué se tiene que ir tan lejos?_ Me pregunte todos estos días. Si no fuera por ese detalle, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiese atrevido a decirle cuanto lo amo. Si llegara ese momento, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Podría ser algo divertido como _"Oye, Edward, ¿Te digo algo chistoso que me pasó? Jaja, pues me enamoré de ti", _o romántico_ "Edward… sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido. Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos siempre",_ o_ "Normalmente esto lo hacen los hombres pero… Edward, ¿Te casarías conmigo?", _o simplemente_ "¿Sabes a quien le gustas?... Esta mirándote en estos momentos… Oh diablos, si, me descubriste, soy pésima en estos juegos". _Realmente me sentí patética imaginando ese tipo de escenas.

-Lo que pasa en México… ¡Se queda en México! ¿O no mis queridos colegas?

-Oh Emmett, eso es en las Vegas –reclamó Ángela

-Esto también cuenta, ¡Además, las chicas mexicanas son muy lindas, Ang! ¿O no, Edward? –miré expectante su respuesta. Se dio un pequeño silencio y yo comenzaba a ponerme celosa

-Rosalie va a matarte cuando vuelvas –frunció el ceño- Me encargaré yo mismo de contarle

-¡Oh, vamos! No metas a mi chica en esto, son solo bromas –rió Emmett- De todas formas ninguna de ustedes, mis amiguitas, se atrevan a hablarle a nadie. No les doy permiso

-Digamos que estoy _comprometida_ –dijo Alice al volante. Jasper la besó en la fiesta y eso la tenía muy feliz- Así que conmigo no hay problema, gran Emmett

-Yo tampoco estoy en el juego, Emmett –le aseguré

-¿Estas comprometida, Bella? –Me miró con un fingido interés- Oh, linda, _Romeo no existe…_ ¿Cuántas veces te lo explicaré?

-Ja, ja, ja Emmett –lo miré seria pero divertida

-Dame permiso a mi –dijo Ángela- No quiero seguir soltera por mucho tiempo más

-¡No y no! Aquí, solo el "gran Emmett" tiene permiso para conquistar

Seguimos riendo mientras recorríamos la carretera hacia el aeropuerto

-¿Desean algo para beber? –preguntó una azafata a Alice cuando el avión recién despego

-Sí por favor, ¿Me daría una limonada?

-Para mí también, si es posible –le dije a la señorita. Ella asintió y se fue

Ya estábamos volando por no sé qué parte de EEUU y faltaban poco para llegar a nuestro destino.  
>De nuevo el destino me hiso sentarme lejos de Edward. Iba sólo con Alice en unos asientos y atrás de nosotras estaban los demás. No hubo ningún problema en el embarque y ahora volaba en avión por primera vez en la vida.<br>La azafata volvió con nuestras limonadas y comenzamos a hablar con susurros, para que los chicos no escucharan.

-¿Haz decidido algo? –me preguntó- Después de todo, ya te dio el primer empujoncito

-Todavía no, aún tengo miedo

-¡Ay Bella! ¿Miedo de que? –Dijo tomando su primer sorbo- ¿Sabes? Estaba tan pendiente de ti y de tus miradas hacia él que nunca lo examiné a él mismo. Estoy segura que está más loco por ti de lo que crees

-Alice no digas esas cosas…

-Es cierto. Lo he examinado estos días

-El problema es… -dije evitando mi sonrojo, tratando de cambiar el tema- que, si nos ponemos en el inexistente caso que le guste y empecemos una relación… Me dolería mucho tenerlo lejos, sería casi como… no estar juntos. Una relación de lejos nunca funciona.

-Mira… te voy a decir algo y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta

-Ok…

-Puede que el día de mañana te arrepientas por las acciones que no hiciste. Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien y la estas desaprovechando por unos cuantos kilómetros…. ¡El amor lo vence todo, Bells!

-Pero Alice-

-Alice, nada. A veces hay que arriesgarse en la vida…

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndome entrar en razón. Alice tenía toda la razón y solo por cobarde estaba sufriendo.  
>Mire disimuladamente entre los asientos para verlo a él, leyendo concentradamente un libro. No podía evitar más este amor y el tenía derecho a saberlo… aunque él no me correspondiera, tenía que intentarlo. El es el hombre más perfecto, como si estuviera hecho para mí, no había nadie más gentil y humilde, más tierno y dulce que este señor y lo quería para mí. Poco a poco estaba tomando una decisión y mire a Alice. Creo que ella sabía que su consejo había dado en el clavo y se sentía extasiada.<br>Tomé un sorbo de mi limonada y me sentí plena.

-¿Y qué pasa si no siente lo mismo?, ¿Se alejará de mi?

-No lo sé… Sinceramente, no los puedo ver separados

-¿Por qué?

-Es como una necesidad para ustedes estar cerca del otro… Tienen una química que me cuesta entender

Me sonrojé. Creo que la decisión estaba tomada.

_-Señores Pasajeros, estamos pasando las fronteras de Estados Unidos hacia México. ¡Bienvenidos! -_Todos miraron hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje. ¿Tan rápido fue el vuelo?

-Alice…

-¿Sí? –me preguntó

-Después de todo… _"Lo que pasa en México…"_ –dije citando a Emmett. Ella río

-Se _queda_ en México –me sonrío- Me alegra que hagas esto, Bells

-Yo también Alice -Le sonreí y miré nuevamente a mi amado- Yo también…


	9. México

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, wii gracias por su apoyo y reviews =)

* * *

><p>-¡Alice, esto es maravilloso! –gritó Ángela, quien fue la primera en entrar a la cabaña<p>

Era una cabaña de una planta frente a una hermosa playa. Todo era muy hogareño y elegante. Primero vimos la sala de estar que estaba junto a la cocina. Unos sillones gigantes con un gran televisor y muchas plantas hacían la decoración perfecta; la cocina estaba equipada con muchos electrodomésticos y todo estaba muy limpio. Supuse que los padres de Alice le pagan mensualmente a alguien para que mantenga todo este lugar como está. Un gran baño de tonos blancos y crema estaba junto a los tres cuartos. Un gran balcón tenía un pequeño comedor y también estaba decorado con muchas plantas y flores.  
>Esta era una cabaña de ensueño y estaba nuevamente agradecida de Alice por este gran viaje.<br>Dejamos nuestras maletas y empezamos a ordenar un poco.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y todos estábamos exhaustos, por lo que organizamos los cuartos. El gran cuarto matrimonial quedó para las chicas y las dos habitaciones individuales quedaron para Emmett y Edward.

-Chicas… Estamos perfectamente instalándonos, pero el gran Emmett tiene un poco de hambre

-¿Tendremos que ir a comer a alguna parte, o qué? –le preguntó Edward a Alice

-Pues pensaba que podríamos comer frente al mar esta noche, pero allá afuerita –nos indicó el balcón grande con el dedo

-¿Cocinar acá? –pregunto Ángela

-Pues sí, contaba con Bella para eso –se rió- Tenemos que ir al supermercado. Chicos, ¿Se quedarían desempacando mientras vamos de compras?

-Alice, se está haciendo tarde. Prefiero que no vayan solas –dijo Edward- Les puede pasar algo… Vamos todos juntos

-Es mejor que desempaquen para que no nos demoremos más –Edward bajo la mirada- ¡No te preocupes! Sabemos cuidarnos… además, hay un negocio pequeño a unos cuantos metros. No anochecerá tan pronto.

Dicho esto, Alice saco unos cuantos billetes mexicanos en su cartera y salimos de la hermosa cabaña. Conversamos del hermoso paisaje que contemplábamos antes de llegar al negocio, era en serio que estaba cerca. Una vez dentro del supermercado decidimos comer espagueti, por lo que fuimos a la sección de pastas.  
>Un grupo de personas nos apuntaron con la mano y una chica entre ellos sonrió. Se acercaban con sus miradas puestas en nosotras y me asusté. Tal vez nos secuestrarían o nos robarían dinero, ¡había que correr!<p>

-Hola guapas –dijo un hombre alto, moreno y ojos negros que iba acompañado de los dos chicos, un hombre y la mujer. Qué extraño que sepa hablar inglés

-Hola –dijo Alice, amablemente. Yo aún estaba asustada

-Me presento, mi nombre es Jacob Black, él es Embry y ella es Carry –El tal 'Embry' era tan alto como Jacob, también era moreno y tenía el pelo negro como el carbón. La chica, Carry, era un poco más alta que yo y también tenía el pelo negro con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules. Era muy linda- Las vimos llegar a la cabaña en la tarde… digamos que somos "vecinos". Estamos en la cabaña del matrimonio Astley, los padres de ellos dos –dijo apuntando a los dos chicos- No se sí los conozcas…

Por lo que no eran mexicanos si no americanos. Eso explicaba que hablaba inglés. Tampoco eran ladrones, ni nada por el estilo... por lo que me avergonzé  
>De todas formas me sentía incomoda con hablar con desconocidos, a Edward no le gustaría esto.<p>

-Oh sí, en realidad sí. Son conocidos de mis padres –le sonrió- Me llamo Alice, ella es Ángela y ella es Bella –sacudimos nuestra mano cuando dijo nuestros nombres- ¡Un gusto conocerlos, chicos! ¿También están de vacaciones?

-Sí, algo así. Llevamos dos días y estábamos planeando una pequeña fiesta… –dijo Embry

-Están cordialmente invitadas. Claro, si desean ir… Será en un par de cabañas de la suya-dijo Jacob, mirándome concentrado-

-Podríamos tenerlo en cuenta... –dijo Ángela, mirando con suplica a Alice

-Los chicos que estaban con ustedes también están invitados –añadió rápidamente la chica. Su voz era una extraña melodía- Será en la noche

-Si tenemos tiempo, iremos –dijo Alice- Tenemos planificadas muchas cosas

-Ok, nos vemos entonces… Adiós Chicas –dijo Jacob y se fue lentamente. Embry y Carry lo siguieron después de darnos una sonrisa

-¡No puede haber alguien más lindo que él, chicas! –Dijo Ángela en cuanto se fueron- Embry es perfecto, ¡Por favor, _vamos, vamos, vamos_!

-No creo que sea buena idea Ang, no los conocemos y… la música fuerte y todo eso –traté de persuadirla

-Creo que tengo un vago recuerdo de haber jugado con esos hermanos cuando pequeña… -dijo Alice, pensativa- De todas formas, son una buena familia Bella, no creo que sean malas personas. Hay que hablarlo en casa; Ahora, ¿vamos a pagar las cosas?

Fuimos hacia la cabaña con el atardecer en nuestros ojos. Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto jamás… El contraste de las pocas nubes blancas con el cielo enrojecido y las olas golpeando la limpia arena era perfecto. Seguimos caminando con las bolsas en nuestras manos pero Alice se tomó el tiempo para sacarle una foto… Tal vez haga un cuadro de pintura con este paisaje.  
>Miré la cabaña y descubrí a Edward y Emmett mirando el atardecer. Edward se veía tan hermoso con la tenue y rosada luminosidad del Sol, que me hacía olvidar del gran paisaje que tenía al lado mío. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos short color crema y una simple playera blanca escondida por la camisa celeste que llevaba en nuestra cita. Su cabello se despeinaba con el viento y sus ojos brillaban… Si el consejo de Alice no lograba convencerme al cien por ciento de declararle mi amor, su genuina sonrisa torcida al verme, lo hiso.<br>Se dio cuenta que íbamos cargadas por lo que le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro a Emmett y corrió hacía mi. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que me tomara en sus brazos y me besara hasta que ambos quedemos sin aire, pero solo me ayudo con las bolsas… le sonreí por su caballerosidad. Emmett tomó las bolsas de Alice y Ángela y volvíamos a entrar a nuestra cabaña.  
>Antes de entrar, me fijé en las cabañas continúas. La hermosa chica de ojos azules jugaba con la pelota de playa con su hermano, el chico moreno y otras personas más. Tenía su cabello amarrado y tenía puesto un bikini. ¿En qué momento se lo puso? Salió del supermercado unos cuantos minutos antes que nosotras. Tal vez lo tenía puesto.<br>Estoy completamente segura que nos estaba mirando antes de que entráramos. Esa niña me daba mala espina… O tal vez solo eran celos. Nunca podría rellenar un traje de baño así, como ella.

-Opino que Bella cocine –dijo Emmett, sonriéndome

-¿No temes que se me caiga la olla o se me queme la comida?

-No… la cocina es tu lugar seguro –río

Busqué la carne y la salsa y los deje en el mesón. Hice lo mismo con el paquete de pasta. Saque un cuchillo afilado y condimentos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –su seductor voz retumbo en mis oídos

-¿Estás seguro? –Me giré para ver sus hermosos ojos, sujetándome contra el mesón tratando se verme seductora,_ tratando_- La cocina puede ser aburrida, más conmigo cerca… pregúntale a Emmett

-Estoy casi seguro que no… ¿Entonces, puedo?

Le pase el cuchillo con cuidado y le indiqué que se situara más cerca de mí. Necesitaba su compañía para_ "preparar mejor la salsa". _Me sonrió radiante y disfrutamos nuestro primer tiempo juntos en este país.  
>Muchos chefs dicen que el condimento más importante en una receta, es el amor.<p>

* * *

><p>-Bella, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo –me elogió Alice<p>

-Edward también cocinó –dije avergonzada

-Yo solo corte unos pedazos de carne y di vueltas la sala, eso no cuenta como cocinar Bells –me reclamó con una preciosa sonrisa

-De todas formas, estuvo muy bueno –dijo Emmett estirándose. Creo que se comió unos tres platos, o cuatro- Me ofrezco para lavar la loza

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Ángela, apilando unos platos

-¡Antes de que se vayan! –Gritó Alice- Hay que planificar el día de mañana

-¡Oh, Alice! Por favor, _por favor_ vamos a la fiesta –le suplico nuevamente Ángela

-¿Qué fiesta? –preguntó rápidamente Edward

-¿Alguien dijo fiesta? –dijo Emmett, moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera en un club-

-Pues… unos chicos nos invitaron a una fiesta mañana en la noche

-¿Chicos? –Edward alzó un poco la voz- Alice, deben de ser unos pobres borrachos buscando mujeres, ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre hablarles?

-¡Oh, Edward, no me discutas! Son los hijos de amigos de mis padres, ¡Jugaba con ellos a las escondidas! La cosa es que… están de vacaciones, en nuestras mismas condiciones, y harán una fiesta. Ni siquiera le di una respuesta

-Vamos, Edward –Emmett le guiño el ojo- Mexicanas amigo… Espera. ¿Habrá chicas, no? –desearía haberle puesto veneno a su comida recordando a la chica del traje de baño. Este chico daba tantas ideas que me perjudicaban

-¡Por supuesto que habrán, Emmett! Y muy lindas. ¡Vamos, por favor!

-¿Cuál es la urgencia, Ángela? –gruño Edward

-No es de tu incumbencia, Cullen –le chilló

-Le gustó uno de los chicos… -dije en voz baja hacia mi amado gruñón-

-¡Basta de peleas! –sentenció Alice- Repito, "no les di una respuesta". Conversaremos de este tema mañana… Lo que sí es seguro, es que hay que levantarse temprano, les tengo una pequeña excursión.

Tomamos nuestros platos y los dejamos en el lavadero. Emmett se puso unos guantes y Ángela tenía paño para secar la loza. Edward y Alice se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.  
>Por mi parte fui al baño a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes, me cepillé el pelo para que mañana no despertara enredado.<br>Salí del baño sin hacer mucho ruido y golpe suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

-Hola Bella –dijo abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería desearte buenas noches –dije jugando con el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo. El rió

-Pues buenas noches… que duermas bien –dijo jugando con mis rulos sueltos- Que sueñes con los angelitos… Cualquier pesadilla, sabes que puedes tocar mi puerta

Me incliné en las puntas de mis pies con toda la adrenalina y lo besé en la mejilla. Él se sorprendió pero inmediatamente me regalo una de sus hermosísimas sonrisas.  
>Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui saltando hacia mi cuarto. Sentí que sus ojos no se despegaron de mí hasta que desaparecí.<p> 


	10. Malos entendidos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra señora Stephenie Meyer ^^**, chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo :), estoy trabajando en dos historias más y quería saber si están interesadas en que las suba o no, una es más triste y otra es de secundaria y amor de juventud y color de rosa :B, háganmelo saber si estan interesadas por reviews porfis!  
>Muchas gracias por su apoyo :) y no me maten con este capitulo, muaja xD :3 saludos y besos!<p>

* * *

><p>Mis pies están hinchados y mis piernas no dan más de tanto caminar. Creo que escuche perfectamente cuando Alice dijo que sería una "pequeña" excursión. De todas formas, todo esto tenía sus partes buenas… ser cargada de vuelta a casa por los varoniles brazos de Edward era definitivamente algo bueno.<p>

-¿Vas cómoda? –me susurró tiernamente

-Sí, muchas gracias –le sonreí

Alice nos hiso levantar a las nueve de la mañana para este paseo. Recorrimos grandes cerros con variada vegetación y una gran vista al mar. De todas formas no era una buena idea llevarme a este tipo de paseos, me caí muchas veces y tengo las piernas raspadas. Claro, todos los demás eran unos expertos caminantes y les debió molestar detenerse por la torpe Bella. Todos… menos Edward. Estaba tan preocupado que es por esa razón que estoy en sus brazos en este momento. Caminamos por horas y solo nos detuvimos en lo alto de un cerro donde existía un restaurante de comida típica. Nos sacamos muchas fotos durante el viaje y disfrutamos de cada momento.  
>Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y volvíamos a nuestra cabaña. El aroma de Edward me hacía sentir un relajo inexplicable y solo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Alice seguía saltando por la arena sacando más y más fotos, ¿Cómo es que no se agotaba? Emmett y Ángela hablaban de la fiesta de la noche y las cosas que podrían hacer en ella. Ángela nunca era tan entusiasta respecto a una fiesta como hoy. Al parecer se enamoró o algo así de ese chico moreno.<p>

-¿No peso mucho? Si quieres me bajo y camino

-¿Para volver a caer, Bells? –gritó Emmett a distancia. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y Edward rió

-No pesas nada-me aseguró mirándome fijamente a los ojos- No te preocupes... ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

-Muy bien, como una pequeña bebé

-Ah… es que como no fuiste a mi habitación anoche, deduje que no tuviste pesadillas –me sonrió maliciosamente juntando su frente con la mía

-Te prometo que cuando las tenga, iré en tu socorro –me apreté a él en su abraso y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello. Su aroma es embriagante y no pude resistir el pequeño beso que le di. Me sentía tan bien a su lado…

-Chicos, ¿Vamos a ir esta noche? –preguntó Alice

-Alice, no estoy seguro…

-Pero Edward, tu estarás con Bella. Se _"acompañan en soledad" _–dijo Alice, citándome a la perfección con mi definición de nuestra "cita"- Después de todo, somos tres lo que tenemos ganas de bailar - refiriéndose a Emmett, Ángela y ella-

-Te puedes aburrir conmigo –le previne como siempre, susurrándole

-Nunca me aburro contigo –me dijo bajándome de sus brazos. La casa estaba en frente de nosotros pero no me soltó de mi cintura y me dio un dulce beso en la frente. ¡Estas vacaciones eran lo mejor!

Caminamos por las escaleritas antes de llegar la cabaña y Alice buscó las llaves. Cuando entramos cada uno se preparó para la gran fiesta, aseándose y cambiándose de ropa.  
>Comencé a idealizar un plan… Estaríamos juntos en esta fiesta con la insoportable música electrónica retumbando en nuestros oídos, por lo que podríamos dar un pequeño paseo por la playa. La luna brillando en el cielo me daría el escenario perfecto para robarle un beso… estos días me habían armado de valor y estoy segura que podría hacerlo. Besaría esos labios perfectos que tiene y sabré lo que él siente por mí. Sus coquetas miradas y besos fugaces me tenían bastante ilusionada, pensando objetivamente que él pudiera corresponderme.<p>

Entré al baño y me di una rápida ducha con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajar mis músculos para mi gran acción de la noche. Me envolví con mi toalla y me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que deje preparada. Unos simples jeens y un sweater azul parecían ser la ropa más elegante para una declaración. Tal vez recordaría la última vez que salimos, con la blusa que Alice me compró.  
>Salí con la toalla masajeando mi cabeza y comencé a cepillármelo en la sala de estar.<p>

-¡Oye, Bella! –me gritó Ángela desde el otro extremo de la cabaña. Edward se acercó a mí al salir de su habitación cuando escucho a Ángela y me susurró un _"Que linda estas"_ acompañada de una sonrisa-

-¿Qué pasa? –le grité de vuelta. No quería ir a ver qué ocurría, estaba ocupada mirando las preciosas bellezas verdes que Edward tenía como ojos. Sus manos contra mis mejillas me desconcentraban

-¿De verdad no te vas a integrar a la fiesta? El chico que nos habló estará muy decepcionado

-¿Decepcionado de qué, si ya van ustedes? Sabes que odio las fiestas –dije un poco molesta. Tenía un "momento" con Edward y no quería que me interrumpieran

-Pues… quedó bien claro que tenía interés en ti, ¿No viste como te miraba? Creí que también te gustó. Debiste coquetearle más –reía a carcajadas

La mano tierna de Edward que acariciaba mis mejillas se tensó y se convirtieron en piedra. La dejo caer bruscamente sobre sus piernas y espero mi respuesta con una mirada seria

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –Le grité. Edward tenía una mirada dura y se alejo de mí

-Pues, no sé… Como que te devoraba con la mirada. Era un lindo chico y creí que te habías enamorado –se rió más fuerte. Edward esperó unos segundos y salió enojado de la habitación

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto Ángela? –Corrí hacia donde se encontraba. Si antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba furiosa

Con una dramática entrada llegue donde Ángela para ver que Alice la estaba arreglando. Quise y planee decir _"¿Qué estupideces dices? ¡Estaba con Edward, mujer! Quizás que esté pensando ahora" _pero en ese momento se giró para verme. Estaba preciosa, con un pelo ondulado perfecto y noté que tenía puestos lentes de contacto. Un maquillaje sutil y no muy recalcado hacían ver sus facciones más delicadas. Alice sonreía con mi asombro

-Me siento algo rara… -dijo Ángela

-Estas… ¡Hermosa! –se sonrojó

-Ahora, si le sumamos tu hermosa personalidad, lo conquistarás –le sonrió Alice- No digo que antes no eras hermosa, pero tu insististe en que te arreglara…

-¡Chicas, vámonos! Veo luces y escucho música en una cabaña… ¡Estamos impacientes! –gritó Emmett desde la puerta

Corrimos hacia la puerta y los chicos ya estaban avanzados, casi a unos pocos metros de una cabaña iluminada con mucha gente fuera. De solo ver el escenario me dio asco, ya había dos parejas besuqueándose y gente tomando alcohol. Edward estaba muy lejos de mí y no me quería separar de él, me sentía desprotegida. Sin importarme dejar atrás a Alice y a Ángela corrí en su búsqueda. Todavía podría estar enojado o molesto, pero él era inteligente, debió pensarlo mejor y llegar a la conclusión de que Ángela hablaba pura basura.  
>Le tomé el brazo con fuerza, para que se detuviera a verme y darme una sonrisa.<p>

-¡Hola! te alcancé y no me caí –le dije juguetona, tratando de llamar su atención

-Hola –dijo volteándose de a poco. Su mirada era de furia, de dolor, de sufrimiento. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así y solté mi mano de su brazo.

Lo seguí lentamente atontada por su reacción. Seguía con pasos duros caminando junto a Emmett y supuse que no fue inteligente. Debía aclararle que son solo tonterías de Ángela y que no fuera infantil, que escuchara lo que tenía que decir

-Edward, ¿Puedes parar un momento? Necesito decirte algo –le dije y se volteó a verme durante un momento. Parecía tan… extraño, producto del enojo

-¡Oh, llegaron! Bienvenidos –dijo el chico moreno del supermercado. Sentí que lo odiaba por un segundo, por él tenía este problema en mis manos. Edward se volteo para verlo y se acerco a él con pasos firmes. Le ofreció la mano y el chico se la dio- Oh, tranquilo muchacho. Necesitaré esta mano en algún momento –dijo riéndose

-Disculpa. Mi nombre es Edward –dijo serio-¿Tu eres el chico del supermercado, quien invitó a mis compañeras? –El asintió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jacob Black –dijo un poco desconfiado- pero los amigos me dicen Jake

-¿Qué tal, Jake? Mi nombre es Emmett –dijo entusiasmado, dándole la mano

-Pues muy bien, gracias, sean bienvenidos –le dijo con una sonrisa- Hola Bella

Me desconcentré al escuchar mi nombre, estaba concentrada en ver las reacciones toscas de Edward frente a Jacob. ¿Cómo es que se acordaba de mi nombre? Yo no recordaba el suyo. Edward con un rápido movimiento se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, su mirada estaba perdida entre toda la fiesta y no se volteo a verme.

-Hola –le respondí con voz apagada

-¡Hola chico! ¿Cómo están?, ¿Listos para un poco de fiesta? –dijo Alice a mis espaldas. Ya nos habían alcanzado

-¡Por supuesto! Por favor, pasen

Nos guió hasta su cabaña, que era más pequeña que la nuestra. La música era ensordecedora y muchas personas bailaban en "la pista de baile". Recuerdo que dijeron que estaban hace un par de días, ¿Cómo es que hay tanta gente aquí?  
>El tal Jacob conversaba con mis amigos, menos con Edward que miraba serio el piso. Quise acercarme más y abrasarlo, tratar de que se tranquilizara y pedirle disculpas por las confusiones. Ángela solo dijo un par de cosas, pero no eran tan graves para que él estuviera de esa forma. Además, eran solo mentiras. Yo era de él y de nadie más.<br>Me acerqué sin pensarlo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

-No seas infantil, tontuelo. Tu sabes que-

-Oh, sí, no te preocupes, lo pensé bien…

-¿En serio? –me ilusioné con sus palabras. Mi plan estaría en marcha de nuevo

-Sí, o sea… tendré que entenderlo –dijo rápidamente, agarrándose la cabeza y sentándose en una silla- Pero que sea con un tipo que conociste cinco segundos en un supermercado, Bella. No me parece apropiado

-¡Oh por Dios, Edward!–Quiso protestar-¡Cállate y escúchame! -Su mirada bajo nuevamente al suelo- Yo no-

-¡Hola! ¿Lo estas pasando bien?

Toda la mala suerte estaba jugando conmigo en este momento. _Esa_ chica estaba agachada hablándole al oído a mi hombre. ¡¿Cómo es posible que ocurra esto?  
>La miré con odio pero el solo esperaba encontrar su mirada con Edward. Me sentí con impotencia al mirarla, con esos grandes ojos azules mirándolo de par en par, con esa blusa apretada y shorts desgarrados.<p>

-Mi nombre es Carry, ¿Quieres tomar algo de beber?

En ese momento Edward la miró y se quedo quieto. No había nadie en el mundo más que yo que quisiera morir en este instante. Sentí que todas mis posibilidades murieron conmigo cuando vi que él la miraba. Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y luche contra las lágrimas que se me aproximaban. Ella era perfecta y él lo sabía. Yo era asquerosa si tenía que compararme solo con sus ojos o su cuerpo. Miré hacia los otros lugares de la fiesta y vi que estaba sola. Ángela estaba con el chico que le gustaba, y Alice y Emmett bailaban en la pista de baile con completos desconocidos.  
>Quería escapar de ahí, quería correr hacia las olas y que me devoraran al instante. No quería seguir viendo sus miradas permanentes y salí del lugar.<br>No se con que velocidad habré salido de esa cabaña pero fue rápido. Agradecí que mi torpeza no me haya hecho caer. Apoye mis codos en un barandal del balcón y tape las lágrimas que lograron vencer.  
>Por un estúpido comentario se enojo, y por testarudo lo perdí. Es estúpido pensar que en una tarde, en un par de horas, había encontrado a su mujer ideal. Así era todo.<br>¡Como fui tan tonta en pensar que me quería! Si me hubiese querido no habría mirado embobado a esa señorita. No se hubiera alejado de mí, me hubiese escuchado.  
>Trate de respirar profundo para seguir luchando con mi tristeza, para encontrarme con una maravillosa luna iluminando las violentas olas. En estos momentos debería hacer otra cosa más romántica que estar llorando como idiota.<br>Me sequé las lágrimas con mi sweater y respiré más fuerte. Iré a casa a dormir, o a llorar. No quería luchar más… Me sentía desolada, perdida. Tal vez no era precipitado pedirle a Alice un pasaje para irme mañana.  
>¡Pero que me pasaba! No sabía que estaba pasando allá adentro, pero me sentía tan vulnerable. No podría aguantar ver su amorío de verano antes de volver. ¡Odio esto! Me quiero morir, <em>me quiero morir…<em>

-Hola, ¿Te puedo acompañar... en soledad?


	11. Licor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>-Es que me voy a mi cabaña ahora…<p>

-Pero si han pasado como treinta minutos, Bella –dijo Jacob

-Es que… no me gustan las fiestas, me estoy sintiendo mal

-Pero eso se puede solucionar –me dijo, dándome una reluciente sonrisa- Espérame un momento –y se fue

_Perfecto. _Si Edward me viera en estos momentos confirmaría toda la estupidez que dijo Ángela. Lo miré con todo el dolor de mi corazón para verlo de espaldas hacia mí… La chica le sonreía y arqueaba su espalda para que su busto se vea más voluptuoso.  
>No puedo aguantar este dolor. Pensé en saltar de ahí y correr hacia la cabaña, pero él ya había vuelto con un vaso de agua.<p>

-Aquí tienes –lo agarre con la mano derecha y mire al piso- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No, nada… la música fuerte no va bien conmigo –tomé un sorbo y el rió

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez y ocho, entraré a la Universidad este año. ¿Tu?

-Diez y seis –lo miré sorprendida- Si, lo sé, no lo parezco, pero da igual. ¿Qué estudiarás?

-Literatura… quiero ser escritora o tener una gran librería –Creí que si hablaba de otra cosa podría sacarme el tema de Edward y la niña esa en mi cabeza, pero no fue así. Aún así seguí mirándolos desde mi posición.

-Es un lindo futuro –me aseguró

Vi como la chica se acercaba más y más, vi como intentaba jugar con la camisa y le sonreía coqueta. Era una escena asquerosa y mi cuerpo tembló de rabia y dolor. Quería llorar y no me importaba si alguien me veía. O tal vez quería golpearla, pero solo la miré con odio. _De verdad quería irme…_

-Ella es Carry, la conociste en el supermercado –continúo, viendo hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada- Parece que cumplió su cometido –rió

-¿Su cometido? –pregunté

-Em, pues sí. Ella organizó esta fiesta para conocer a tu amigo, el de cabello castaño. ¡No le digas, o me matará!

Sentí que mi corazón ardía de rabia. Nosotros, el resto, éramos un señuelo. Yo era un señuelo para que ella se quedara con mi premio. No aguantaba más de pie, quería tirarme en alguna parte a llorar, quería salir de esta multitud e irme

-Mejor me voy Jacob, me quiero ir…

-¡No, no quieres! –Me sonrió- Yo también esperaba verte esta noche… Estas muy linda

Su comentario me habría hecho sonrojar pero estaba _muerta en vida_. Quería anunciar mi derrota con las lágrimas luego, no quería esperar más... _Quería tregua._

-Jacob yo no… debería irme

-Por favor, Bella. Solo bailemos un rato, prometo que te divertirás –me guiño el ojo y me tomo de las muñecas guiándome hacia la pista de baile. Era muy fuerte

-De verdad quiero irme… -mis oídos zumbaban al ritmo de la música. Trate de separarme de él y en ese momento vi que el también tenía un vaso en la mano. ¿Estaría bebiendo?

Alice me miraba con preocupación y Emmett todavía bailaba con dos chicas más. No sé donde estaría Ángela para pedirle ayuda. Me quedé quieta en esta pista de baile pero el chico intentaba bailar sensualmente para mí. Tomaba mi cintura para acercarme más y acercaba mi cara hacia la suya.

-Por favor, suéltame –dije tratando de soltarme. Lo empujaba con toda mi fuerza y el no se movía ni un centímetro

-Solo un baile más, hermosa –dijo más cerca de mí. El olor a licor de su boca salió como un disparo

-¡Déjame! –dije con un volumen de voz más alto. El no se movía- ¡Suéltame!

-¡La chica quiere que la sueltes! –dijo Edward, empujándolo bruscamente hacia un lado

Jacob se tambaleo pero no cayó al suelo. Edward le dio una mirada furiosa y se acerco más hacia él, le susurro serio unas palabras que no pude escuchar por culpa de la música y lo volvió a empujar. La mirada de Jacob estaba perdida pero también se sentía ese aire de superioridad y de enfado que tenía. Edward me tomó del hombro y me sacó del conglomerado de gente tensa que nos miraba por el incidente.  
>Bajamos rápido de las escaleras y caminamos por la caliente arena en silencio. Dejamos de a poco la música atrás y no aguanté más mis lágrimas que salían en silencio de mis ojos. Edward lo notó después de unos segundos<p>

-Te metes con un desconocido y te pones así –dijo enfadado- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera un elegante príncipe azul? ¡Les dije que no hablaran con nadie!

-¡¿Quién se metió con quien, Edward? ¡Nunca estuve coqueteándole a nadie!

-Oh, y Ángela lo comentó maliciosamente. De un día a otro amaneció mentirosa –dijo sarcástico. Ángela era muy sincera y nunca decía mentiras. Eso debió sembrar la duda en Edward

-¡Claro que no es mentirosa!

-¡Eso es lo que digo! –dijo alzando más la voz

-¡No es mentirosa!, Estaba jugando, no sé lo que paso por su mente. ¡Yo nunca coquetee con nadie! –Mi voz se quebraba constantemente-

-Por eso ese chico se acerco indebidamente hacia ti, ¿no? –continuó su sarcasmo

-¡Es la verdad, Edward! –Le grité- ¡El chico esta borracho!-bufó- ¡Yo nunca le insinué nada, de hecho creí que era un ladrón cuando se nos acerco!

-¡¿Y entonces porque Ángela dijo eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez él tenía interés en mí. ¡Yo el único interés que tenía era en volver a casa para estar _contigo_! –Le confesé- Además, tu también te fuiste con una desconocida, ¡¿Dónde está tu chica?

-¡¿Qué chica?

-La chica perfecta con la que hablaste toda la noche –su mirada era de confusión- ¡Oh, no hagas como si no la conocieras, dejaste el suelo lleno de baba cuando la viste! -le grité

-¡¿De baba?

-¡La miraste por una gran cantidad de tiempo a los ojos! He leído de "enamoramientos a primera vista", pero nunca lo había visto tan claro –dije, adelantando camino para poder controlarme. Aún así no dejaba de llorar

-¡Oye espera! –me dijo tomando mi brazo y haciéndome voltear- Yo no me enamoré ni nada de esas estupideces, solo estaba haciendo amable

-¿Amable de qué? –bufé

-Bueno, me estaba hablando. ¿Tenía que responderle, o no?

-Claro, con esos ojos tuyos pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Eres realmente amable, _¡te pasas!_

-Yo… yo no la estaba mirando. Me estaba debatiendo

-¿Entre _"el bien y el mal"_? –le cité con furia. Espero unos segundos y asintió- Ah, entonces lo que me quieres decir es que lo bueno esta en sus ojos y en mis _labios_ –recalque 'mis labios' para darle entender lo que esperaba esa noche-

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Me gritó- No… no es nada de eso Bella, por favor créeme –se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos- Es complicado de explicar…

Yo no podía sostener la mirada. Aún me sentía mal.  
>Esa niña lo quería para él, debió verlo en cuanto llegamos y quedó flechada de inmediato. Este era el tipo de situaciones que yo desearía evitar… Era el tipo de situación que se vería constantemente cuando él esté en la Universidad. No quería soportar esto, no podía.<br>Cada latido de mi corazón me golpeaba. No quería llorar más por lo que respire constantemente, tratando de relajarme.  
>La luna brillaba de una forma inexplicable. Esta noche hubiera tenido un giro totalmente distinto. Me había armado de tanto valor para declararme… y ahora ese valor estaba por los suelos.<p>

Lo miré a los ojos con cuidado y vi unos ojos frenéticos de culpa y confusión. No sé porque los flash back comenzaron en mi mente…  
>Recordaba nuestro primer encuentro con claridad, como me guiaba por la escuela y me dejaba en cada sala, sin importar que llegara tarde. Recordaba cuando estudiábamos en mi casa o en la suya, y nos distraíamos escuchando música o conversando profundamente. Recordaba cuando jugábamos en los bosques y hacíamos luchas con las hojas que caían en otoño. Recordaba como esos mismos ojos que me miraban ahora, con confusión y tristeza, me miraban incansables cada vez que le cocinaba.<br>Tal vez pueda ocultarle la verdad, pero mis sentimientos gritaban con más fuerza. Yo amo a este hombre. Estoy completamente enamorada de él, con locura y pasión. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. _Nada_ ni _Nadie._

Tomé con decisión el cuello de su camisa y acorte nuestra distancia con un beso.  
>La adrenalina corrió por mis venas y sentí sus cálidos y carnosos labios. Solo presioné los míos contra los suyos con fuerza por mi maldita inexperiencia y disfrute del momento. Su aliento me ahogaba y me hacía perder la cabeza.<br>Estaba extasiada por mi valor, que volvió de la nada, al recordar cada momento junto a él. Aunque no sintiera nada por mí, tenía el derecho de saber lo que yo sentía por él. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y yo seguí besándolo de a poco. Quería besarlo con más pasión, con más detalle, quería jugar con sus labios más tiempo, pero nuestra respiración se acababa.  
>Solté su camisa y miré al suelo de vergüenza. Me sentía eufórica y algo arrepentida de mi acción cuando vi con sus ojos perdidos y cuerpo inmóvil. Me separé de sus brazos que aún estaban estacionados en mi cintura para poder verlo mejor. Estaba quieto mirando un punto fijo, sin reaccionar y sus brazos cayeron torpes sobre sus piernas.<br>Y lo comprendí todo.  
>Estaba sola en este juego y nadie me correspondía. Tome aire con fuerza pero mi extraño valor no me hizo derramar lágrimas… por ahora. Me aferré a mis pensamientos anteriores y no me sentí arrepentida como hace unos momentos. Siempre supe que con un beso no convencería a nadie y solo era un "experimento" para<em> saber lo que él tenía para mí. <em>Lucharé para recuperar su confianza y volver a ganarme su amistad. Lucharé por mis sentimientos y reordenaré mi vida. Lo haría por él.

-Discúlpame –logré decir

Alice corría desde la cabaña de los Astley y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. Tenía preocupación en su mirada y Edward seguía inmóvil. Luche para verme tranquila y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Está todo bien, Bella? –me preguntó

-Sí, esta… está todo bien –traté de encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos, pero seguía inmóvil-

-¿No te hizo daño? –dijo refiriéndose al incidente con Jacob

-No. No me hizo nada… Alice, ¿Podríamos ir a la cabaña? Estoy cansada y quiero dormir

Ella asintió y corrió hacia ella para abrir la puerta. La seguí mirando el suelo pero Edward me sujeto del brazo

-Bella… Yo… -dijo mirándome a los ojos- Yo no…

-No te preocupes –le dije con firmeza- No volverá a pasar

Continué mi camino dejando a Edward en la playa. Subí rápidamente las escaleritas y llegue a la sala de estar. Alice estaba asustada y yo solo le di una lastimosa sonrisa

-¿Qué está pasando, Bells?

-Mañana te explico… Ahora solo quiero dormir

-Está bien… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, amiga

Le sonreí y entré a mi habitación. Me cambié rápidamente a pijama y escuché murmurar palabras de Alice con Edward en la sala de estar.  
>Apague la luz y me dormí cuando mis lagrimas cesaron.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE! <strong>chicas estoy trabajando en unos fics, y creo que el primero que publicaré es de una historia de colegio, donde Edward es el chico nuevo, un chico rebelde y misterioso :) les interesaria? por favor diganme :')

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D** , meresco reviews por este :P?

besos ! :)


	12. ¿Confiías en mi?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>El sonido de las olas se mezclaba con los ronquidos y suspiros de Ángela y Alice. Estaban profundamente dormidas y yo sentía mis ojos secos de tanto llorar.<p>

Hice un rápido movimiento para ver el reloj digital sobre el mesón de noche tratando de no hacer ruido. Eran las cinco y cincuenta y tres minutos de la mañana. Era muy temprano para levantarme y hacerme una taza de café.  
>Volví a arroparme con las sabanas y pensé objetivamente en el día de ayer. Estaba claro que Edward no me quería, el problema es que voy a hacer yo respecto a eso. Deseché la idea de volver a casa antes de lo planeado, tenía que ser valiente y no podía huir de mis problemas. Me sentía horrible saber que de alguna u otra forma estaba jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, jugando a hacerme creer que realmente tenía una oportunidad de que me quisiera. O tal vez no, solo era cariñoso y tierno conmigo… era un poco más demostrativo ahora que el resto de los años, pero siempre era considerado conmigo.<br>Pensar en su hermosa cara mirándome, o en sus fuertes brazos abrasándome no me ayudaban en mi cometido. Tenía que olvidarme de todos estos sentimientos, tenía que hacer algo… me costará mucho y será muy doloroso…pero lo lograré.  
>No quería seguir acostada, quería ver el paisaje o tratar de ver el amanecer por uno de estos lados. Me levante con delicadeza de la cama tratando de no despertar a nadie con alguna torpeza mía. Me puse una playera blanca, tomé el mismo sweater que ocupé ayer en la noche y busqué unos shorts que podrían hacer juego. Encontré unos de color café claro y me los puse. Abrí con lentitud la puerta y me dirigí al baño. Me mojé la cara, lave mis dientes y me cepille el pelo sin hacer mucho ruido.<br>Era una mañana calurosa por lo que decidí salir a la playa un rato. De todas formas, si seguía dando vuelta por la cabaña alguien podría despertarse. Salí del baño y vi las puertas de los chicos cerradas. Corrí por el pasillo con la punta de los pies y salí al aire libre.

Hacía mucho calor y las violentas olas de anoche estaban tranquilas. Había un poco de luminosidad del sol por lo que supe que era muy tarde para ver el amanecer. Me acerque al mar y me senté a metros de ella en la arena. Era un buen lugar para pensar…  
>En un par de meses me iría a vivir a Seattle y perdería contacto con él. Tal vez encuentre a alguien en la universidad que me ayude a olvidar. Lo divertido era que siempre que hablara con alguien lo terminaría comparando con la <em>perfección<em>.  
>¿De qué forma me sacaría este amor de encima? Tendré que buscarme muchos pasatiempos, concentrarme en más cosas y no permitirme pensar en el. Era extraño sentir una fugaz lágrima en mi mejilla, creí que ya no me quedaba nada de agua en mi cuerpo. Me la seque rápidamente y me concentré.<br>_El no te quiere… _me decía a mí misma, para obtener valor.

Miré la espuma del agua y escuche el burbujeo. Nunca había entrado al agua desde que llegamos. ¿Sería tan fría como las playas de Estados Unidos? De todas formas yo solo conocía las playas de la Push.  
>Me saqué las sandalias y me encaminé hacia las aguas turquesas. El primer contacto me dio cosquillas pero note que el agua era tibia. Era muy agradable y seguí avanzando. El agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas y luché con las olas que golpeaban hasta mi cintura. Mi short debería de estar mojado pero no me importaba. <em>Esto se sentía tan bien…<em>

-Bella…

Su voz me hiso despertar de un sueño. Me quede inmóvil aun con las olas golpeándome. _Mantén la seriedad, Bella_

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –dije girándome para verlo. Tenía puesta una musculosa y unos shorts plateados

-No podía dormir…–dijo entrando a las tibias aguas- y quería venir a nadar

-Ah, yo ya me iba. Nada tranquilo, el agua esta deliciosa –dije evitando el contacto con sus ojos. El se interpuso en mi camino

-Bella… no te vayas –me suplicó en sus ojos- Necesito que hablemos de lo de ayer, necesito-

-No Edward, ya te dije que no te preocupes –dije tratando de escapar

-No seas testaruda –me sujeto fuerte de mis codos- Por favor…

-Edward…

-Bella… -paso una de sus manos por mis mejillas- Te extrañe… Perdóname por lo de ayer, fue todo un malentendido

-Lo sé. Te dije anoche que no volverá a pasar… será más fácil llevar todo esto si me voy ahora

-No te irás de aquí antes de que me expliques algo –tomo mi cintura con fuerza y me apegó hacia mí, no tuve oportunidad de salirme de sus brazos- Necesito escucharlo de tus labios… no de Alice, ni de nadie… Necesito saber con claridad… lo que sientes

Sus caricias me confundían, ¿Qué quería para mí? Ya tengo bastante luchando con estos sentimientos y su cercanía me mataba lentamente. Sus ojos estaban expectantes y tenía un extraño fuego en ellos. Miré sus labios y recordé la noche de ayer. Todo de él era mi droga, mi propia droga…  
>¿Qué tenía que ver Alice? En ese momento recordé los murmullos antes de que me durmiera. No creo que Alice le hubiera dicho… ¿o sí?<br>Mire sus ojos y encontré mi perdición. No intenté luchar contra su abraso, ni intente alejarme. Todo de él me invitaba a entrar y no salir jamás.

-Tú ya lo sabes…

-No…

-Edward, no hay razón para esto

-Bella, por favor… -junto mi frente con la suya- ¿Tu… Me quieres?

¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa? Yo no lo quería, ni lo estimaba. Yo estaba enamorada. Incluso eso era muy poco para lo que sentía en mi interior. Estaba impaciente y ese fuego en sus ojos me atrapo.

-Yo _te amo_ Edward… con mi alma, con mi corazón –Me regalo un pequeña sonrisa- Eres todo… para mí

-Con eso me basta

No tuve tiempo para preguntarle porqué. Me besó tiernamente mientras una de sus manos me apretaba con fuerza la cintura y la otra subía y bajaba por mi espalda. Estaba sorprendida pero le correspondí de inmediato acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas.  
>Sus labios se movían y me besaban con cada vez más pasión. Me sentía feliz, me sentía histérica de amor. Dejé que todo fluyera y me deje llevar, que el manejara este beso como él quisiera. Sus brazos me rodeaban tan fuerte contra su pecho que solo pude enredar más mis dedos en su cabello. Nos separamos a causa de nuestra falta de aire y miré sus ojos. Ese fuego en sus ojos creció más después de nuestro beso y con urgencia se dirigió a mi cuello dando cálidos y excitantes besos en mi garganta.<p>

-Edward…

-¿Confías en mi? –me preguntó rápidamente cuando volvió a mirar mis ojos

-¿Qué? –Había un mar de emociones en mi interior. Quería llorar, quería gritar y no entendía muy bien todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor

-¿_Confías_ en mi? –le asentí al ver sus hermosos ojos

Me dio un rápido beso en mis labios y se sacó la musculosa. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sus marcados músculos me hicieron perder la concentración. Tiró con fuerza su playera cerca de mis sandalias en la arena y se giro para verme con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Tienes una playera debajo, cierto? –dijo tomando los extremos de mi sweater. Le asentí aún mas confundida

Me la quitó en segundos y la tiro con la misma fuerza. Ahora eran dos playeras y un par de sandalias en la arena. Las quede mirando durante un segundo cuando sentí sus manos en mis piernas. Me había tomado en brazos y yo apretaba mis manos en sus atractivos hombros. Comenzó a entrar más profundo en el mar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vamos a ir a nadar…

-¡¿Tan profundo?

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí… -me dijo seductoramente al oído- ¿Sabes? –Lo miré aturdida- No sé si te quedó claro pero… Yo también te amo, y mucho

Me quede helada. Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar durante tanto tiempo… Me acomode y le di un largo beso en sus labios. El me amaba, yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto. Le bese cada mejilla, su frente, su cuello, sus hombros y nuevamente sus labios. Me sonrió con ganas y nos sumergimos en el agua.

Salí rápidamente para tomar aire y no lo vi en ninguna parte. Me saqué mi cabello de la cara y sentí su abraso por mi espalda. Sus besos en mis hombros me hacían perder el control y arqueaba mi espalda de puros nervios. Me giré para ver su cara y enredé mis piernas en su cintura mientras flotábamos en cálidas aguas. Me beso nuevamente con pasión

-Te amo preciosa… ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida! –Le sonreí y lo volví a besar. Tanta felicidad ya no cabía en mi cuerpo

-Tengo muchas preguntas

-Y te daré muchas respuestas… Pero ahora te necesito conmigo, necesito que estés cerca de mí, necesito de tus abrazos, de tus besos…

Lo apreté más hacia mí mirando cada uno de los detalles de sus facciones. Lo besé con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse con cada toque. Lo abracé y suspiré con fuerza contra sus hombros. Todos mis planes se irán directamente a la basura y comenzaría a idealizar otros, a su lado… de cómo hacerle sentir todo mi amor y de cómo sorprenderlo cada día. Mi vida comenzaría desde hoy, todo mi pasado quedo atrás. Con su amor doy vuelta la página…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor

No conocía la verdadera felicidad hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? :'), es un poco meloso pero estoy trabajando en ellos jajaja... me gusta mucho el fic que estoy haciendo, en una relacion amor-odio de Edward y Bella :)<br>Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los que leen y estan atentos a la historia :D

¡Muchas gracias! :)  
>Marii.-<p> 


	13. Dos tazas de café

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres que te traiga una taza de café?<p>

-Por favor…

-Volveré en seguida

Me dio un dulce beso en mis labios y corrió hacia la cabaña. A penas desapareció de mi vista comencé a saltar como una idiota. Es que estaba tan feliz…  
>Me senté en la arena esperando que el sol secara mi ropa. Edward fue a buscar unas toallas y traería consigo un par de cafés como nuestro desayuno. Me toque rápidamente los labios y sentí que los tenía algo hinchados… estuvimos mucho tiempo dentro del agua y no estábamos precisamente nadando.<br>Mi primer beso… el más excelente y adictivo de todos. Quería más de él, pero tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas. Aún así… sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar. Este amor era tan grande, tan puro, tan maravilloso así como era. Yo nací para amarlo, para estar a su lado en cualquier circunstancia, en los buenos y malos momentos. Yo permanecería a su lado en cada momento, siempre y cuando él me quiera a su lado.  
>Cuando mi padre quiso mudarse de Seattle a Forks por un empleo más seguro y rentable creí que mi vida terminaría para siempre, que todo sería para peor. Caminaba por los pasillos de la pequeña escuela un día lunes como la chica nueva, la chica torpe que se caía al menos dos veces en menos de un minuto. Mucha gente fue mal educada conmigo, mucha gente me molestó y me trato mal toda esa semana hasta el viernes, a la primera hora, biología… cuando se ofreció ser mi guía. Dios me puso a este hombre en mi camino.<br>Nunca comprendí su simpatía o su amabilidad conmigo, solo disfrutaba que me llamara por teléfono cada noche, que me invitara a pasear y conocer su casa, que me ayudara en mis deberes o que me acompañara a almorzar cada día de estos cuatros años.  
>Todo de él me enamoro ese primer día y decidí mantenerlo en secreto… hasta hoy.<br>Sentí sus pisadas y voltee para mirarlo. Me sonrió radiante y se sentó junto a mí.

-Ya no sirven de nada las toallas, estas casi seca –me dijo, abrasando mi cintura. Tome la tasa de café y me acurruque en su pecho- Los demás siguen durmiendo… Si escuchas con atención podrías escuchar los ronquidos de Emmett –me reí

-Aún me debes muchas respuestas…

-Comienza –rió y me dio un beso en mi nuca. Tome un sorbo de café pensando en cuál sería mi primera pregunta

-¿En qué… te debatías con esa chica?

-¿La de la fiesta? –Le asentí- Es algo bobo, no te enojes, pero… creí que te pondrías celosa y… te olvidarías de ese tipo y volverías junto a mi

-¿Por eso la miraste de re ojo y te quedaste hablando tanto tiempo con ella? –pregunté rápidamente

-No la miré –se rió- solo estaba… creando el plan, pensando los pro y los contra. Cuando te fuiste pensé que no había resultado y me intenté despedir, pero la chica insistía en hablarme y no sabía cómo salir, no quería ser mal educado

-Siempre tan amable… -le bufé-

-¡Discúlpame! –Me dijo divertido- Todos los planes que tengo para ti terminan siendo un desastre

-¿Planes?, ¿Más de uno?

-Pues si… -tomo aire- Primero lo de Newton, que casi me deja sin nuestra cita. Tu padre… -se detuvo un momento para sonreírme- ¡No me dejo concluir algo que me debatía hacer en todo el día! –explotó de risa, yo me sonrojé- Luego, esta fiesta… me había armado de valor para declararme ayer en la noche, no quería que pasara un día más ni tampoco quería desperdiciar la luna… al final lo hiciste tu y del shock mezclado con una extraña felicidad no pude confesarte nada

Quise preguntarle más acerca de lo de anoche, pero preferí preguntarle algo antes de que se me olvidara

-Cuando salimos ese sábado… ¿Qué era lo bueno y lo malo?

-Lo bueno, por supuesto, eras tú… -me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Y lo malo, era que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Era mi tema polémico.

-¿Por qué creíste tan rápido lo de Ángela? Lo decía con tono de burla y tú te enfadaste de inmediato

-No lo sé, yo… no lo pensé. Sentí que era como un sueño, tú sabes… poder acercarme más a ti y sentir que me querías que… no lo sé, fue como un duro despertar.

-A mí también me paso lo mismo… -le confesé- con esa mujerzuela

-¿Mujerzuela? Bella, amor, no seas así…

-Lo merece –dije rápidamente- ¿Sabes el motivo por el que hicieron esa fiestecita? –Me miró expectante- La niña mimada te vio, se enamoró y planeó todo eso para conocerte

-Como va a ser para tanto, Bella. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Jacob… me lo dijo

-Ah, el borracho

-Los niños y ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, Edward –le dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa- Además, se notaba su interés… De todas formas no es tu culpa, eres demasiado guapo –le reconocí y me apreté más junto a él

-¿Me encuentras guapo? –me pregunto rápidamente tratando de buscar mis ojos

-Creo que _guapo_ es una mala definición, es muy… poco, para lo que eres –le dije, ayudándole en su cometido. Sus ojos estaban maravillados- ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No es que… me agrada pensar que me veas de esa forma –una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios antes de besarme- ¿Puedo decirte lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres o tienes más preguntas? –me sonrojé

-Tengo unas cuantas más…

-Entonces, continua –dijo tomando un sorbo más de café

-¿Me dices la verdad sobre lo de "quedarse en shock"?

-Sí… -dijo con lentitud- ¿Por qué?

-Soy yo la que hago las preguntas –dije rápidamente

-Soy el entrevistado y exijo esa respuesta. Si no es así, no doy más declaraciones

-No quieres saberla…

-Por favor… -me miró con ternura tratando de persuadirme

-¿Me prometes no reírte… o dejar de quererme?

-Bella… -me miro serio, esperando la respuesta. Tomé aire

-Creí que… no sé, te desagrado el beso –me sonrojé y continúe rápidamente- Es que nunca había dado un beso antes y yo no… no sé –tomé aún mas aire- Siguiente pregunta

-¡Hey, hey, para un segundo! –Desee no haber preguntando eso- ¿Qué no me gustó el beso?

-Dije "siguiente pregunta"… Ahora, responde, ¿Qué hablaste con Alice?

Me miró por unos segundos, dejo su taza de café aún lado y me robo un gran y apasionado beso. Me beso mi nariz dulcemente y volvió a mis labios por largos segundos

-Me encanta todo de ti… me encantan tus labios, tu aroma, tus besos mi amor. No creas eso…

-Es que yo no tenía idea… Me asustaba hacerlo mal

-Pero si estamos en las mismas condiciones, amor. Yo tampoco había besado a alguien antes… me alegro que hayas sido la primera –dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-¿No habías besado antes? –le pregunté sorprendida

-Pues no –dijo lentamente

-¿Y cómo es eso posible?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti

-¡Yo hice la pregunta primero!

-Em… porque no me interesaba nadie, hasta que llegaste tú –lo quedé mirando un buen rato en silencio

-¿Desde cuándo…? –dejé la pregunta sin terminar pero el entendió

-¿Me enamoré? –Asentí sonrojada mirando el piso- Para serte sincero… no lo sé

-¿No lo sabes?, ¿Cómo es eso?

-Déjame explicarte… -volvió a tomar su taza y tomo otro sorbo- Yo era un niño… soy muy infantil para mis cosas, tú lo sabes –me sonrió- Antes de que llegaras, yo lo único que pensaba era conducir autos de carreras, de volar aeroplanos, de poder hacer más trucos con la pelota de futbol y las "niñas" era un tema sin importancia. Llegaste tú… ese viernes, y te encontré tan linda y vulnerable, que todos los autos, futbol, aviones y esas tonterías quedaron en segundo plano. Lo primero que pasaba en mi mente cada mañana cuando despertaba y en cada instante del día era en protegerte, en cuidarte, en hacer que te sintieras feliz –lo miré con emoción y lo incité a seguir- Y bueno, así pasaron y pasaron los años. Me sentía tan… pleno. Como si nada me faltara cuando estaba a tu lado y mi vida era perfecta al sentir tu compañía. Mi mamá me aconsejaba… o sea, no lo hacía, pero me decía cosas. Me decía "Edward, abre un poco los ojos. Bella es especial" o "¡Cariño! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?". ¡Obvio que eres especial! Pero en ese momento no me daba cuenta de _cuan_ especial eras… De un momento a otro, muchos chicos me preguntaban qué tipo de relación teníamos y si estaba bien poder invitarte a salir

-¿Cómo?, ¿Quiénes? –dije sorprendida

-No te voy a decir nombres, Bella –dijo algo enojado- Ahora, déjame continuar –suspiró- Yo… les decía la verdad, que éramos amigos inseparables y todo eso, pero… nunca dejé que nadie te invitara a salir. Y en ese momento, mentía… no recuerdo muy bien las cosas que decía. Eran cosas como que estabas ocupada o que tus padres no te dejaban salir con chicos. De todas formas, para mí fortuna, nadie se acerco.

-Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Cullen –le dije divertida, apretándome más en su abraso-

-Nadie se acerco… menos uno –lo miré extrañada- El chico Newton llegó como si nada y empezó a cortejarte. Llegaba todos los días a casa con impotencia y mi madre estaba preocupada y enojada a la vez. "_¿De qué te sirve ser tan inteligente si no puedes ver las cosas obvias?"_ –Citó a Esme con diversión- Uno de esos días saqué de mi mochila mis cuadernos y encontré tu libro de Biología entre mis cosas. Pensé en ir a dejártelo y volver a verte durante la tarde, pero me quedé dormido escuchando música… Soñé que estabas en un prado con un vestido blanco y el sol golpeaba tu hermosa cara… me sonreías y yo tenía el valor de acariciarte, de tomarte la mano, de besarte. Creo que desde ahí empecé a entender

-Pero recuerdo que fuiste a mi casa de todas formas

-Sí, desperté a tiempo y cogí el coche…

* * *

><p><em>La lluvia golpeaba muy fuerte contra el techo de mi casa cuando escuché el timbre de mi casa y deje mis cuadernos a un lado. Miré por la ventana y vi mi auto favorito estacionado. Abrí la puerta de inmediato viendo un Edward empapado.<em>

_-¡Edward, entra rápido, te estás helando!_

_-Permiso… -dijo entrando a la casa-_

_Tomé su abrigo y lo dejé junto a los demás. Le tome del brazo y lo acerque a la chimenea._

_-¿Cómo es qué estas tan mojado?_

_-Me quedé… pensando un poco_

_-¿Un poco? –me reí. Sus ojos eran extraños y no se apartaban de mi mirada_

_-Te traje… tu libro de Biología. Lo lleve por equivocación –lo dejo junto a mis cuadernos en la mesa- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –me preguntó al ver muchas hojas rayadas_

_-Un problema de matemáticas, de la tarea de mañana… No pude hacerlo_

_-¿Tenemos deberes para mañana?_

_-Pues sí… -me reí- ¿Edward Cullen olvidó hacer los ejercicios de matemática? –se rió- ¿En qué te distrajiste? _

_-Te lo dije, estaba pensando… –me miró con una sonrisa- ¿Te molesta si lo intento?_

_Le asentí y comenzó a pensar con el lápiz en sus manos. Se pasaba su mano por su cabello mientras leía el ejercicio y yo me distraje. Era tan hermoso en cada cosa que hacía…  
>Fui hacia la cocina a prepararle un café, aún estaba mojado y estoy segura que aún debería tener frio.<em>

_-Listo Bella… lo tenías casi listo, solo te faltaba simplificar un termino_

_-¿Solo eso? –le pregunte, dándole la taza de café_

_-Sí, gracias –tomó la tasa de café y tomo un sorbo- ¿Te importaría… aguantarme esta tarde?_

_-¿Aguantarte?_

_-Em si… quería pasar la tarde contigo. Ya sabes, te extrañaba –me sonrojé_

_-Edward, yo no te aguanto… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo –me sonrió_

_Me senté en el gran sillón y le indiqué un espacio junto a mí. Se sentó y me acerque a él. Hablar con él es tan agradable y tan simple. Nunca teníamos tiempos de 'silencio' y cuando los había, no era incómodo, era lindo. Si supiera todo el amor que tengo para darle…_

* * *

><p>-Al salir de tu casa cada vez entendía más…<p>

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque me daba miedo… pasamos tanto tiempo como amigos que creía que no te pasaba lo mismo

-Eres muy lento, tontuelo –dije enredando mis brazos en su cuello- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este tiempo –me sonrió

-Dios sabe lo que hace… estamos pasando una increíble mañana gracias a la espera –me acarició el cabello- Además, tu tampoco me dijiste nada todo este tiempo

-Eso es distinto…

-No es para nada distinto, amor. No discutas con eso –rió- Después pensé un poco mejor y éramos realmente tontos, Bella

-¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas todos nuestros días de San Valentín? Siempre estábamos juntos, no dejaba que nadie se te acercara y tú tampoco dejabas a ninguna chica hablarme. Pasábamos los días en mi casa conversando y jugando… Te regalaba chocolates y te daba flores de mi jardín. Eso me tan hacía feliz… -me sonrió

-A mí también me gustaba… -le confesé- Siempre fuiste tan lindo conmigo

-Solo contigo, Bella. ¿Sabes? Cuando volvamos, cenaremos con mis padres

-¿En serio? –Asintió- Tengo que verme formal… ¿Y si no les agrado?

-Bella, has estado en mi casa miles de veces y conoces a mis padres como si fueran los tuyos

-Sí, pero… ahora es _distinto_

-Ahora es _mejor_… Mi mamá va a estar muy contenta –rió

-No creo que sea así con Charlie –me reí y él me miro serio

-Tu padre me odia, amor

-No te odia… Es solo que su única y pequeña hija tenía un obvio interés en un chico guapo, inteligente, compresivo, amable, _perfecto_ –le dije, dándole pequeños besos con cada una de sus características. El me sonrió- ¿Cuándo fue que… tuviste valor para acercarte a mí? Ya sabes… más _cerca_

-Cuando veía tus reacciones

-¿Mis reacciones? –se rió

-Te ponías nerviosa cuando me acercaba… tu corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Te sonrojas con una dulzura exquisita en tus mejillas cuando me atrevía a decirte algo prometedor –me reí de vergüenza- Eso me daba… valor, me sentía correspondido –me acarició mis brazos- Ahora… ¿Puedo hacer yo algunas preguntas?

-No he terminado, aún faltan muchas –le dije, separándome un poco- ¿Qué hablaste con Alice?

-¿Ayer en la noche? –Le asentí- Nada muy importante… me pregunto porque me fui con esa chica –rodee los ojos- ¡No me fui con nadie, Bells!… ¿Sabes? No voy a responder nada si no tomas un poco de café, se te va a enfriar

Tomé rápidamente un sorbo mientras miré a mi amado. Sus ojos verdes se veían impresionantes contra la luz del sol y me sonreía con autenticidad. Deje mi taza de café aún lado, el desayuno podría esperar. Me lance contra él y con la fuerza del impacto, caímos en la arena. Le di un tierno beso en los labios y en su frente. ¡El tenía que saber cuánto amor existía en mi corazón!

-¿Puedo hacer las preguntas ahora? –preguntó acariciando mi espalda

-Aun tengo un par de preguntas más…

-Por favor –me apretó más hacía el- _Solo una…_ después contesto todo lo que quieras

-Solo una…

-Ok –se acomodo para quedar sobre mi- Es algo fuerte, por lo que no te dejaré escapar –dijo haciendo una especie de celda con sus brazos y dándome dulces besos en mi cara

-No creo que quiera escapar en estas condiciones, Edward –tomo aire

- ¿Quieres que seamos novios? Formalmente… hablando

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Le tomé del cuello y lo empuje sutilmente hacia mí. Jugué con nuestra distancia acariciando sus labios con los míos, depositando pequeños besos y caricias. En un momento de sonrisas, lo besé con lentitud y dulzura, dejando que todo su aliento me hipnotizara. De curiosa, abrí mis ojos con cuidado para mirarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba mientras me besaba y sus dulces ojos cerrados me hicieron volver a cerrar los míos. Acaricie sus cabellos con fuerza mientras lo apretaba más hacía mi. Nos separamos para vernos por un instante y su hermosa risa me contagió. Lo volví a besar con ternura acariciando sus mejillas con mis manos. Quería recordar este momento con toda la perfección, con cada detalle.  
>La respiración era mi peor enemigo en estos momentos. Nos separamos felices sin dejar de abrasarnos. Este hermoso Dios griego, era en estos momentos <em>mi hombre.<em>

-Hay que dejar las cosas claras, Bella. No puedes jugar con mi concentración así –me dijo sonriente, muy cerca de mi- ¿Eso es un si… o un no?

-Es un _por supuesto_, mi amor

Su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que existía en el mundo entero, nada podía comparársele.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Por ustedes hice este capitulo que es un poco más lago que los anteriores...<p>

Tengo planeado el final, ya que en mi cabeza lo unico que tengo presente es el siguiente fic :D! espero que lo lean en cuanto le de final a "Mi elección de vida" =)

Hace tiempo que quería escribir para ustedes, y me atreví hace poco y realmente me hace muy feliz! MUCHAS GRACIAS :D

Mary.-

:)


	14. ¿Cambiará algo?

**Los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :P**

* * *

><p>Hay imágenes en la vida que no se pueden olvidar. Son momentos que se te quedan plasmados como una fotografía en tu mente. <em>Este<em>, era uno de esos.

Ver a Ángela con la boca abierta explanado una gran _o_ en el comedor, junto a Emmett, quien literalmente, escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca y Alice, saltando de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa al vernos –a mí, y a mi _novio_ Edward- entrar a la cabaña abrasados y nuestras manos entrelazadas, es uno de las mejores imágenes mentales que tengo.

-¡Por fin! –gritó Alice con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo

-¿Por fin? –Preguntó Emmett- ¿Por fin qué?, ¿Qué significa esto? –nos apuntó

Edward se reía muy cerca de mi oído, y yo estaba roja como un tomate. ¡Estaba feliz, pero todavía Ángela no cerraba la boca!  
>Alice se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazarnos. Tenía que levantarse de puntitas para lograr envolver sus brazos en mis hombros y en los de Edward.<p>

-Significa que estos bobos se aman desde que se vieron y nunca se lo dijeron –explicó con una sonrisa mi enana amiga

-Bella, ¿Tu y Edward? –logró decir Ángela

-Somos novios desde hace… ¿dos horas atrás? –aclaró Edward, con su sonrisa torcida. ¡Diablos, ahora él es mi n-o-v-i-o!

-¡No entiendo nada de esto, pero Dios que felicidad! –dijo Emmett, levantándose con agresión de la silla

Corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo de oso. Tipos de abrazos como este, estoy segura que tienen solo un inventor: Emmett Lutz.  
>Después de dejarme sin respiración –y lastimando mis costillas de paso- abrazó a su querido mejor amigo. Le golpeó –y no despacio- en el hombro y unas buenas palmadas en la espalda. Ángela siguió con las felicitaciones, dándonos muchas felicidades y advirtiendo a Edward de que me trate bien. ¡Ella era tan dulce!<p>

-¡Mucho amor, mucho amor! Pero necesitamos irnos, viajaremos en Yate hoy

-¡¿En Yate? –exclamamos al mismo tiempo con Ángela

-Sí, un regalo de mi padre para mis "dulces diez y seis"

A nadie más que a Alice le podían regalar un yate para sus dulces diez y seis, porque para sus quinces ya tenía un porshe. ¡Y además, era amarillo!  
>Pero bueno, era Alice de todas formas…<p>

* * *

><p>En medio del mar, sentados en la borda tratando de ponernos unos trajes de buceo. Eran horriblemente apretados y demasiado calurosos al ser de cuero. Solo iríamos a ver la hermosura de océano Emmett, Edward y yo. Ángela y Alice estaban demasiado preocupadas de tener un buen bronceado antes de sus días californianos de universidad.<p>

¿Y que puedo decir de eso? Se perdieron de una de las más maravillosas experiencias de la vida. Los miles de colores de todos esos pequeños y exóticos pescaditos nadar en grupo, o ver la complejidad de algunos corales fue espectacular. O incluso nadar entre estas cristalinas y tibias aguas ha sido uno de los mejores momentos que hemos tenido aquí. Solo superado por mi perfecto Edward y nuestra dedicación.  
>Cuando volvimos a nuestra cabaña, casi a las diez de la noche –después del día de yate, fuimos a comer a un restaurante 'marítimo'- rápidamente me apoderé del baño, dándome una buena ducha de agua caliente. Mis músculos me dolían de tanto nadar el día de hoy y necesitaba relajarlos.<br>Me puse un liviano pijama, y fui a encontrarme rápidamente con mis amigos antes de que fueran a dormir. Emmett ya había caído en los poderes de Morfeo, las chicas me esperaban en la habitación y Edward me esperaba sentado en un gran sillón. Sin dudarlo, me tiré en sus brazos y lo llené de besos.

-Te has demorado mucho… pensé seriamente en ir a buscarte al baño

Me avergoncé e inmediatamente me sonrojé. Para que no me viera, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su pausada respiración y sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Lo pasaste bien? –me preguntó luego de un rato de caricias y silencio

-¿Hoy? –Asintió- Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… ¡y además vi pececitos de colores! ¿No es genial?

Quería dejarle en claro que tenerlo junto a mí es la felicidad más gigantesca que he tenido en la vida. Y creo que lo entendió, al abrasarme más fuerte y atrayéndome más hacia el

-También ha sido el mío, cariño. No quiero despedirme pero… estuvimos despiertos desde muy temprano en la mañana y estoy exhausto –dijo despeinándose- ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo?

-Tengo que ir a una entrevista en estos momentos –rió- Pero lo pensaré para otro día…

Una sonrisa picarona se escapó de sus labios y ambos nos levantamos del sillón, quedando frente a la habitación de Edward en unos segundos. Le di un gran abrazo y me besó tiernamente en los labios, haciendo que cada caricia sea como la primera vez.

-Buenas noches –le dije, regalando la mejor de mis sonrisas

-Buenas noches mi amor

¡Esto de besar, y específicamente besarlo a _él_, no me dejará de gustar jamás!  
>Le di un beso sonoro en su mejilla y camine despacio hacia mi habitación –donde seguramente tendré un interrogatorio a penas entre- escuchando levemente el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de volver junto a Edward!<br>Tomé la perilla y no pude abrir ni medio centímetro antes de que dos pequeñas chicas me atacaran con preguntas. _Aquí vamos…_

-Ahora que estamos _solas, _¡Cuéntanos todos! –dijo Alice

-¡Si, por favor Bella!

-Está bien… -dije con un poco de desgano, tomando una almohada entre mis brazos. No es que me molestara, pero odio ser el centro de atención.

-¿No estaban peleados, por lo del chico Jacob o qué? ¡No entiendo como paso todo!

-¿Jacob?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob? –preguntó Ángela

-Pues… una _personita_, le dio a entender a Edward que yo me enamoré fugazmente de un chico que vi una vez en el supermercado

La cara de Ángela se desfiguró al entender de qué o _quién_ estaba hablando. Se puso las manos en la boca, exclamando sorpresa en cada detalle de su cara.

-¡Oh Dios, discúlpame Bella, no tenía idea!, ¿Estaban peleados por eso, por lo que dije? ¡Oh dios, perdón!

-Sí, o sea… no lo sé, pero creo que te debo un: _¡Muchas gracias Ang!_

-¿Gracias a mí? ¡Pero si estaban peleados!

-De todas formas, fue como un empujoncito para declararnos…

-¡Ya, basta de agradecimientos!, ¡Cuéntanos como fue todo! –insistió Alice, dando pequeños saltos sobre la cama

-Bueno…-empecé con timidez, jugando con las puntas de la almohada- las mujeres deberían tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando

-¿_Tu_ se lo dijiste a _él_? –concluyó Ang, pronunciando muy lento cada palabra como si no entendiera de lo que hablara. Bufé

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?, o sea… él me lo pregunto directamente, lo reconozco, pero el día anterior ya le había dejado claro que lo quería

-Bella, no entiendo na-da –se quejó Alice

-¡Ay, está bien! Después de la fiesta, nos fuimos caminando… Estaba triste por muchas cosas que pasaron ahí, peleamos, y no sé de donde me salió coraje y lo besé -¡Malditos sonrojos innecesarios!

-¿Y cómo besa? –pregunto curiosamente Alice

-¡Dios, Alice!, ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o me vaya por las ramas?

-¡Sigue, sigue! –me animo Ángela

-Y bueno… después seguimos peleados, y me desperté _muy_ temprano y salí a la playa. Me encontré con él ahí, tampoco podía dormir y bueno, hablamos… aclaramos todo… nos besamos _mucho..._

Un fuerte grito provino de estas dos mujeres que tenía enfrente como si estuvieran viendo una película romántica. Y qué decir de mí, tapé mi cara contra la almohada para no seguir impulsando mi sonrojo al nivel dos. ¡Dios, odio estar contando _mis_ cosas!

-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de nada? –Se reprocho Ang- ¡Mis dos mejores amigos se aman!

-No lo sé… Alice decía que era un libro abierto

-¿Tu lo sabías y no me contaste, pequeña enana?

-¡Pero es que Bella es _muy _obvia! Estaba segura de que sospechabas, por lo menos…

-No tan obvia, Alice. ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Qué sientes por él?

¿Es que querían saber todo?, ¿No soy demasiado _obvia_ para que no lo sepan?

-Yo… lo amo demasiado. Creo que no hay nadie en este mundo que lo ame de tal manera… Él, el es perfecto, ¿saben? –Tartamudee- Yo sé que nadie es perfecto y todo eso, pero, ¡Dios, él sí lo es y lo conozco desde hace cuatro años! Lo quise desde el primer día, ¡incluso cuando se presento frente a mí sabia que lo ama! ¿Es… algo tonto verdad? Pero creo que es así el... amor

Ambas, como si estuvieran coordinadas o habían ensayado el interrogatorio con anticipación, lanzaron un "ooow" mordiéndose el labio. ¡Son tan infantiles y melosas!

-¿Y qué va a pasar cuando se separen? Ya sabes… lo de la universidad y todo eso

Vaya. Pregunta directo a la vena, y sin anestesia. O un preparativo antes, ya saben… cuando te dan las instrucciones como: _"Esto no te va a doler"_, o _"Si te duele mucho te daremos una paleta".  
><em>¡No sabía cómo responder eso! Y creo que el ambiente se tensó un poco. Ángela y sus preguntas… con razón quiere estudiar periodismo.

-No lo hemos hablado, pero… cuando éramos _amigos_, me prometió no abandonarme y venir a visitarme siempre

Y esperaba que fuera así. ¿Debería hablar de esto con él?, ¿Cambiaran las cosas ahora que sabe que _lo amo_?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias<strong> chicas por sus reviews :) queda poco para terminarlo y espero que haya sido de su agrado :D

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto :B, asi como un trailer, del otro fic que estoy preparando, aún no se me ocurre el nombre, pero... aqui va :D!

-Hey Swan –dijo con su tono despreocupado de siempre- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, creo… ¿y tú?

-No tan bien… Quiero hacer otras cosas que pasar toda la mañana aquí –observó el suelo durante segundos que parecieron eternos- No quiero clases, no quiero nada. Quiero una tarde para mí, sin obligaciones ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres, me pasa todo el tiempo. Eso… eso apesta.

De pronto un brillo en sus hermosos ojos sobresaltó, produciéndome un mar de emociones en mi interior. Y de pronto se rió maliciosamente hacia el cielo… _¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Está loco?  
><em>Mucha gente que caminaba cerca de nosotros se voleó a mirarnos. ¡Es que el chico no dejaba de reír y jugar con las llaves de su auto! _  
><em>Me miró de una forma extraña mordiéndose el labio y yo… yo volé, a un lugar muy lejano al ver lo de tal forma. Mi corazón comenzó un frenético baile con sus ojos y comencé a sentirme débil. ¡Rayos, odiaba esa _vulnerabilidad_ que producía en_ mi_!

-Escapémonos –logró decir en un susurro

-¿Ah?

-¡Escapémonos! –Reiteró- Un día sin escuela no le hará daño a nadie, ¿no crees?

**Les gusto este pequeño pedacito? :D merezco reviews por este :D?**  
>Las quiero y muchas gracias por el apoyo!<p>

Marii.-


	15. Como un ángel

**Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)**

* * *

><p>-¡No, no lo haré!<p>

-Bella, por favor… no es _tan_ alto

¡¿Es que Alice está loca? ! Nos levantó muy temprano en la mañana para una pequeña "sorpresa" y ¡Nos deja esto! ¿Qué tiene en su pequeña cabeza?

-Wow, Alice. Yo voy primero –dijo Emmett, con sus ojos brillando de la emoción

-Creo que yo también me quedaré… me voy a marear –Ángela me apoyaba en esto.

-¡Es muy adrenalínico, no saben lo que se están perdiendo!

¡Ni loca me voy a tirar de un paracaídas de una montaña con quizás cuantos metros de altura! No, no lo haré. ¡Ni muerta! Por mucho que estas sean unas lindas vacaciones, o estemos en México, o solo porque el Señor Brandon pague. No lo voy a hacer.  
>Emmett iría si o si, Alice también, Edward estaba indeciso y Ángela y yo somos unas cobardes. ¡No, no somos cobardes! Nosotras <em>protegemos<em> nuestras vidas.

-Ustedes entonces esperen en el lugar de aterrizaje

Alice empezó a caminar con unos hombres –los paracaidistas del lugar, que iban a bajar con ellos- y Emmett los siguió con una boba sonrisa. Edward aún seguía inquieto en su lugar, mirándome a mí y la altura de la montaña repetidas veces.  
><em>Se ve tan adorable…<em>

-¿Mi amor? –le pregunté acercándome más hacia él, acariciando su pecho- Si quieres ir, ve… no te lo voy a prohibir

-No te voy a dejar sola, Bella. Prefiero estar contigo

-Lo sé, ¡yo también! Pero te mueres por hacerlo, ¿no es así? –mantuvo un largo silencio

-Bueno… me gustaría… un poco

-¡Edward, o vas, o te dejo! –dije graciosa. El solo frunció el ceño- Yo te voy a esperar aquí, y vendrás volando hacia mí como... el ángel que eres

Demonios, me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi. Pero es verdad, Edward solo se le puede comprar con un ángel.

-Bella, yo…

-Anda. Si vas, te daré un premio que tengo pensado…

-¿Un premio?

-Sí, pero no te voy a decir. Tienes que volar en esa cosa

Con sus dos manos y con delicadeza, tomo mi cara y me beso con mucha atención. Me tuve que tomar de su cintura antes de caer al suelo por mis débiles rodillas que aman su contacto. Sus labios son tan enviciantes y él es tan encantador y cuidadoso al besar. Por un momento pensé en encarcelarlo conmigo y no hacerlo subir a esa tonta montaña.

-Volveré pronto ¿Si?

-Cuídate mucho y toma toda la seguridad posible

Asintió y con un rápido y casto beso en los labios, corrió a encontrarse con Emmett y Alice. Con Ángela, conversando de diversos temas, esperamos casi media hora para que el primer paracaidista, fuera Alice. Gritaba demasiado fuerte y se sujetaba con fuerza del hombre que la acompañaba. Era tan pequeña que podría salir del arnés que la sujetaba y volar por sí misma, como un pequeño pajarito. Aterrizó sin ningún problema y demasiado entusiasmada por el viaje.  
>Veinte minutos después, se lanzó Emmett. Su contextura física hizo que el viaje tuviera una menor distancia, por el riesgo de caer antes de lo planeado. Gritaba muchas cosas distintas mientras volaba, como "<em>Rose, ¡Cásate conmigo<em>!", _"¡El gran Emmett lo hizo de nuevo!"_ y por ultimo pero no menos importante fue: "_Soy el rey del mundo"._ Tiene mucha gracia al ver que un hombre esta sobre él y Emmett iba con los brazos extendidos por el aire, retratando de una forma sublime la magia de _Titanic_.  
>En otros veinte minutos y con mis nervios a flor de piel, se lanzó Edward. Mientras volaba tenía una gran sonrisa y mi corazón salió volando con él cuando gritó que me amaba. Con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me dieron, le respondí que yo lo amaba más.<br>A penas aterrizó, y sin importarme que aún estuviera el hombre-acompañante o que aún llevara puesto el arnés, me lancé a sus brazos y lo bese con la pasión que me produjo verlo de tal manera. ¡Ni los ángeles podían comparársele!, ¡Ni los ángeles!  
>Se sacó el casco y juguetonamente, me lo puso a mí.<p>

-Voy a cobrar ese premio, Bella. ¡Que no se te olvide!

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Te lo ganaste!

Me abrasó con fuerzas y me dio un cálido beso en mi frente.

-Chicos, ¡vamos a almorzar! –Gritó Alice- Mi estomago hace ruidos extraños

Todos asentimos, y seguimos un pequeño sendero que guiaba hasta el restaurante del "centro de entretenciones" en el que estábamos.

* * *

><p>-¡Por los tacos y México!<p>

Y elevamos todos estos picantes tacos como si fueran copas de vino

-¿Ángela? –dijo una grave voz desde la entrada del restaurante

Todos nos volteamos a ver enseguida, viendo al Embry junto a… ¡Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

-¡Bella! –gritó Jacob sorprendido y acomplejado

Embry, Jacob y… la chica esa de ojos azules que olvidé su nombre, pero podría reemplazarlo por, no sé, _¿zorra?_ Estaban frente a nosotros, a la entrada del restaurante. Como si fuera una acción de sobrevivencia tomé con fuerza la mano de Edward y entrelacé mis dedos con los de él. Tenía que marcar mi territorio.

Lo miré fugazmente y mi novio le tiraba dagas con los ojos a Jake. _"Si las miradas matasen…"_; y volví a ver la escena. Jacob me miraba a mí, con angustia en sus ojos, Embry miraba a nadie más que a Ángela y Carry –si, lo recordé, pero de todas formas amé el apodo que le 'inventé'- miraba con una tonta y blanca sonrisa a _mi_ Edward. Diablos, ¡odiaba esto!

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Pregunto Embry- No los he visto desde la noche de la fiesta

-Estábamos haciendo paracaidismo –dijo relajadamente Alice, sin mucho humor. Supongo que me apoyaba mi incomodidad en este momento- Y terminamos almorzando aquí

-¿Ya lo hicieron? ¡Nosotros vamos a hacerlo después de almorzar!

Y además de hermosa y con personalidad, era valiente. Chica 1, Bella -3.  
>Apreté más fuerte la mano de Edward, como si de alguna u otra forma mi mano se volviera piedra y no se pueda mover de ahí, o escapar de mi lado.<br>Él es inteligente... _sabrá como escaparse de mí para irse con otra chica._

-Es una experiencia inigualable –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no almuerzan con nosotros? De todas formas estamos todos aquí

¡Demonios, Emmett! Siempre con sus ideas y sus estupideces. ¡Era la segunda vez!  
>Lo miré con odio y trate de transmitirle toda la rabia que podía en mis ojos. Me miro con cara de confusión y susurro un "¿Qué?".<p>

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –dijo Embry, sentándose en nuestra gran mesa juntos a los demás

Sentía a Edward tenso, mirando con detalle todo lo que hacía Jacob. Soltó mi mano y con su brazo, me abraso por lo hombros, acercando su silla más hacia mí.  
>Le acaricié la rodilla para que se relajara, de todas formas ahora él estaba <em>sobrio<em>. Y de alguna u otra forma gracias a él estamos juntos hoy. Logré que me mirara, y le sonreí, haciendo que el igual me sonriera y relajara un poco más los músculos.

Entre muchos temas de conversación –en los cuales, simplemente no hablé- pasaron las horas, los tacos y el hambre. Edward acariciaba mi cabello con dulces toques y yo seguía acariciando su rodilla, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo estudiaré para ser entrenador físico en Seattle, pero mi gran sueño es, ya sabes, ser un jugador de basquetbol profesional o de futbol… quiero ser el próximo _Michael Jordan_ blanco, o _David Beckham_ moreno –todos estallamos en risas por los planes de vida de Emmett

-¿Y tú, Edward?, ¿También entras a la universidad este año?

-Eh, sí, yo –carraspeo- Entraré a Princeton este año

-¿A Princeton? –gritó emocionada la zor… Carry- ¿Irás a Princeton?, ¿En qué carrera? -¿Es que quería saber tanto de mi novio? ¡Era cosa de mirarnos, era obvio que somos _algo_!

-Medicina

-¡Oh, casi! –Dijo en carcajadas- ¡Yo también iré a Princeton! Estudiaré Leyes, así que podremos vernos en la facultad –finalizó con una gran sonrisa

Todo el universo quería matarme lentamente. ¿Es que ya no era difícil la vida así como estaba? Miles y miles de kilómetros de separación, más chicas que amarán y se obsesionaran con mi novio, más la chica perfecta que además es súper inteligente. _Zorra 2, Bella -100_  
>Y yo voy a estar al otro lado del país, leyendo libros, libros y más libros con la compañía de Emmett y sus comentarios de hormonas masculinas viendo a mujeres. Diablos… sentía mis ojos húmedos de rabia, de que todo me salga mal, de que todo esto haya pasado demasiado tarde. Es todo realmente… Frustrante.<br>Me levanté luego de unos segundos hacia al baño, quería… calmarme un poco. Me senté en el piso después de cerrar con seguro el pequeño y adorable baño. Respiré muchas veces intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas, pensar que Edward me prometió que estará conmigo siempre -¡no importa que eso ocurrió en nuestra etapa de amistad!- sin importar nada, que me extrañaría, que vendría cada vez que pueda, y me llamaría siempre. Edward no me sería infiel… de eso estoy segura, el no es de esos tipos de hombres. Pero, ¿y si le gustara alguien más?  
>El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta me desubicó por completo. Me levanté como pude, exhalé con fuerza, me miré una vez más en el espejo y abrí el seguro.<p>

-¿Bella?

_Oh, no._

-Por favor, perdóname por lo que te hice. No fue mi intensión, no sé si ni siquiera porque bebí y lo lamento mucho, de verdad

-N-No te preocupes… ya pasó –traté de salir del baño, pero me lo impidió aún con angustia en sus oscuros ojos

-¡Es que soy una horrible persona! Yo no debí acercarme tampoco, ni debí hacerle caso a Carry con eso de la fiesta.

-Tal vez, no debiste –dije, logrando salir de ahí- Pero no te preocupes, no paso nada, ¿sí?

Me fui rápidamente del lugar antes de que Edward saliera, me viera y ocurriera todo de nuevo. Jacob pasó al baño de hombres, pero, como el universo siempre está a favor mío…

-Amor, iba a ir a buscarte, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-No, es que… estaba en el baño, y después Jacob estaba en la puerta y yo-

-¿Jacob? –Preguntó con un repentino enfurecimiento- ¿Te hizo algo?

-¡No, no, no! Solo me lo encontré cuando salí, y me pidió disculpas por lo de anoche y estaba muy arrepentido

-Mm… -dijo después de un rato, mirando el baño de hombres con recelo- Por lo menos se disculpo ese chucho...

Siempre salía a flote el lado bueno de Edward. Por mucho que lo hagan enfadar, siempre hace lo correcto o lo que es mejor. Es de verdad tolerante y es una de las otras cosas que me tiene loca por él.

Me beso por unos pocos, pero mágicos segundos y salimos del restaurante –cuando fui al baño ya habían pagado la comida y estábamos listos para retirarnos- cada uno con sus destinos; el nuestro era volver a casa y salir un poco a la playa, el de ellos, paracaidismo.

-Fue un gusto compartir el almuerzo con ustedes, chicos. ¡Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez! –Dijo Embry

-Si, tal vez… -Dijo Alice, sin importarle mucho. ¡Ella era una muy buena amiga!

En ese momento, y de la mano, aparecimos en la despedida. Edward se puso unas gafas negras y yo lo tomé del brazo, como encarcelándolo, sin darme cuenta.

-Llego la _Bella durmiente_ y su principito, ¿que hacían en el baño ustedes dos, picarones?

Le fruncí el ceño a mi querido amigo, y compañero de universidad y Edward solo sonrió, inclinándose sobre mí para darme un fugaz beso en los labios.

-_Oh wow_… ¿ustedes son… pareja? –dijo confundida Carry.

-¿Y no lo parece? –preguntó divertida, pero a la defensiva mi mejor amiga Alice- ¡Ellos se aman hasta la muerte!

-Es que… creí que eran hermanos, o algo así –dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, finalizando en Edward- Me dijiste que eras soltero

-_Era_ soltero –respondió un poco ronco, abrasándome más hacia él.

Lo bese rápidamente para, nuevamente, marcar territorio. El me sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Oh bueno… _felicitaciones_ entonces –dijo con falso entusiasmo

-Espero que tengan una buena tarde –terminó la conversación Emmett- ¡Nos vemos por ahí!

-Adiós –dijimos todos juntos

Y así nos fuimos, dejando atrás a uno de mis grandes problemas. De todas formas, tendría que hablar de esto con Edward, y decirle de alguna forma lo que siento y mis temores en nuestra relación. Aunque solo tengamos dos días de novios, yo lo siento como si fueran cuatro años, y nadie me podía discutir eso. Edward me amaba, yo lo amaba y estuvimos totalmente juntos por estos maravillosos años de secundaria.  
>Tal vez hable de esto con él hoy en la noche.<br>De todas formas, tengo que darle su premio, ¿no?

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras ocultas y muchas gracias por darme animos para seguir escribiendo =) Son casi treinta reviews y muchas personas que siguen mi historia, y eso siempre! siempre se agradece ^^<p>

Queda muy poco para el "estreno" (waa jajaja) de **Unexpected**, espero que me apoyen y les guste esta historia =)

**Marii.-**


	16. Actitud

**Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)**

* * *

><p>Era la una de la mañana, y aún no estaba decidida. Esperaba un indicio seguro de que Alice y Ángela estén completamente dormidas. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero me daba mucha, mucha vergüenza.<p>

Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa, jugando voleibol –yo solo miré, por razones obvias- y nadando sin parar. Estos días había hecho mucho ejercicio al estar precisamente nadando, y tengo un molesto dolor muscular en mis piernas y mi abdomen. Pero, aunque casi no pueda caminar, debería aprovechar. En dos días más volveríamos a Forks, no volveré a ver más el sol y menos una playa tan cálida.  
>¡Pero nada de eso estaba en mi mente ahora! Ángela acaba de roncar, y esa era mi señal. Me levanté cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido y de puntillas me dirigí al baño.<br>_Bella, a ti se te ocurrió, y tú le prometiste ese premio, _me repetí incansablemente frente al espejo. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió hacer esta locura? Estas cosas y yo, nunca saldrían bien. Pero de todas formas recordé… Ver a esa _señorita_ días atrás con su bikini, solo me generó envidia y yo también quería competir en esto. Me saqué mi pijama y saqué una camisa de Edward que escondí en un pequeño cesto del baño antes de ir a "dormir". Era su camisa azul oscura y con cuidado me la puse.  
><em>Que-estoy-haciendo, <em>me pregunte nuevamente frente al espejo. Su camisa me llegaba como una pequeña falda, unos muchos centímetros arriba de mi rodilla. No me veía sexy, me veía como una chica que está ocupando una sudadera muy grande e incluso me veía algo gorda. Y era algo obvio, y lo planee así, Edward era como diez centímetros más alto que yo y mucho más ancho. Pero debía hacer esto. Es mejor hacer las cosas y luego arrepentirse, que preguntarse que hubiera pasado. Además, su esencia en esta camisa empezaba a embriagarme.  
>Abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño y con pequeños pasitos saltarines llegue a la puerta de Edward. <em>Inhala, exhala, Inhala<em>… y toqué con decisión su puerta.  
>No escuchaba nada. Tal vez debería salir corriendo ahora que puedo. Pero extrañamente volví a tocar, un poco más fuerte, rogando que nadie más se despertara. Escuché movimiento dentro de la habitación, y del arrastrar de pies de alguien. Mi corazón comenzó a aumentar mi ritmo cardiaco.<p>

-¿Bella? –Me susurró, tallándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé. Tuve pesadillas

Realmente parecía una niña. Tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para decir solo las simples y pronunciarlas con mucha dificultad. Lo vi, con la poca y nada de luz que había, con solo unos pantalones largos. Seguía tallándose los ojos y haciendo muecas de "recién despertado". Verlo así, quito todos mis miedos. De todas formas soy su novia, y una vez leí en una revista de Alice que lo importante es la actitud y no lo voluptuoso del cuerpo. _Actitud_

-¿Dormiste mal? –me preguntó un poco más despierto

Entré con confianza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Respiré una vez más para darme seguridad en mi misma.

-Tú dijiste que cuando tuviera pesadillas, tendría que venir a dormir contigo...

Encendí la luz en un rápido toque porque quería desesperadamente verlo, todo estaba muy oscuro. Me sonrojé un poco al ver como agrandó sus ojos al verme solo con su camisa puesta y mi ropa interior. Me mordí el labio para evitar mi sonrojo, y creo _ese_ que pareció gustarle más. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y empezó a comerme con la mirada. ¡Necesito aire, necesito que mi sangre circule!

-Recuerdo eso… -dijo con voz pastosa y ronca

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar como una tonta bailarina de ballet. Me tomo con lentitud de la cintura y me acercó a él, meciéndome de un lado hacia otro con su atrayente sonrisa torcida.

-Eres tan hermosa, Bella

Su comentario me sonrojo y desvié mi mirada al suelo… ¡No, no podía ver el suelo! Actitud, ¡Actitud!, _si quieres que no te deje y que se vaya con cualquiera_, tienes que tener actitud. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, aún notando la dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Acaricié sus hombros y terminé entrelazando mis dedos en su cuello. Me acerqué más hacia su cara y acaricie levemente sus labios con los míos, aspirando todo su embriagador aliento que me hizo perder el conocimiento. Sus manos jugueteaban en mi cintura y levemente lo empujé contra la puerta. Fue entonces que perdí todo ritmo de seducción, y deje todo llevar. Le bese tiernamente su pecho y sus hombros, mientras él acariciaba mis cabellos. Antes de besarlo con desesperación y lujuria, lo miré nuevamente a los ojos, esas hermosas perlas que me han acompañado durante todos estos años, que secretamente me aman en cada mirada. Edward es mío, todo del precioso hombre que tengo frente a mí, _es mío_.  
>Le mordí juguetonamente el labio inferior después de un largo momento de pasión, y junto a mí boca, logró decir:<p>

-¿Este es mi premio verdad?

Le asentí con movimientos en mi cabeza, sin separar la distancia que teníamos. Sonrió con ganas y con fuerza y determinación me tomo de la cintura, levantándome del piso en un veloz movimiento. Encarcelé mis piernas en su cintura junto a una explosiva risa que me produjo y Edward sonreía al ver mi escena. Apagué la luz en un audaz movimiento y quedamos a oscuras, de nuevo. Con rapidez nos guió a la pequeña cama en que dormía y nos tapamos con las sabanas, juntando nuestras frentes dándonos suaves y enternecedores besos.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? –dijo con una voz roncamente sexy. Demasiado sexy. _Mucho_, a decir verdad.

Empecé a besarle el cuello y acariciarle sus mejillas mientras él acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura. No esperaba nada de esta noche, aunque era algo obvio para mí querer llegar con Edward a _ese_ punto, pero aún era muy pronto. Además, estábamos en una casa llega de personas, llenas de… Emmett.  
>Busqué sus labios una vez más, y sus cálidos labios se devoraron los míos, produciendo en mí una juguetona sonrisa. Con infinitos castos besos, nos sonreímos uno al otro.<p>

-Yo te quiero más -¡No hay nadie en este mundo que ame más a un hombre como lo hago yo!

-Voy a tirarme en paracaídas más seguido, o tal vez prestarte más ropa

Su ronca y débil voz me hacía replantearme lo de "es muy pronto". Con mi pulgar, comencé a trazar cada línea de sus facciones, di un gran suspiro y me abracé más a él, ubicando mi cabeza en su pecho y llenándolo de besos.

-Edward… -dije un poco insegura. Hizo un pequeño gemido de respuesta- ¿Seguirás conmigo siempre, cierto?

Me tomo de la barbilla para juntar su frente con la mía, acariciando una de mis piernas desnudas que se entrelazaban con las suyas.

-Por supuesto, amor. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ya sabes… lo de Princeton, y todas las chicas que tratarán de conquistarte…

-Mi amor… -dijo con ese tono de "Bella, no seas nena, ya hablamos de esto"- Tu sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti. Eres mi todo y, no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada nos separe –le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla, un poco más tranquila- Ahora, no hablemos de esto –dijo con un repentino tono de seducción- tenemos toda la noche para otras cosas

Sonreí como un pequeño niño que le regalan un juguete nuevo y le compran miles de miles de helados en un solo día. Acaricio mis piernas con suavidad y yo lo besé con todo mi amor y pasión. Se acomodó para quedar sobre mí y lo acerque más empujando de su cuello. El sabor de sus labios, de su aliento, de su amor, es lo único en que me quería concentrar en este momento. Lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida. Me mordió con cuidado mi labio inferior y se apodero de mi cuello, dejándome como una loca de amor.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Crees que estén despiertos? <em>–logré escuchar desde muy lejos.

Pequeños besos que recorrían mi brazo hicieron que despertara de la mejor_, mejor_ forma. Si de algo estaba segura, es que para vivir, es necesario que Edward durmiera conmigo todas las noches de mi vida. Me di vuelta, quedando frente a él, quien siguió acariciándome.

-Hola –dije con voz pastosa, casi como un suspiro

-Buenos días

Tomo mi barbilla y dulcemente beso mis labios. ¡Amo sus besos, los amo, de verdad!  
>Lo acerqué más hacia mí, queriendo más de él y no dejarle escapar más. Anoche fue todo muy movido, pero aún no saciaba mis ganas de él. Y tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo.<br>Correspondió mi beso con la misma potencia, tomando y acercando mi pierna hasta su pecho. El roce de nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos, siempre como si fuera la primera vez.  
>Un sonoro y fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación, hiso que del susto nos separaran de inmediato.<p>

_-¡Hey, tortolos! Ya han dormido demasiado_ –dijo un picarón Emmett

Bufé. Siempre Emmett, siempre él y sus… cosas, que me perjudican de alguna u otra manera. Miré el reloj y extrañamente, nos habían despertado bastante tarde para hacer alguna actividad. Era nuestro ultimo día, y Alice siempre deja lo mejor para el final.

-Vamos enseguida –respondió Edward, lamiéndose los labios y acomodandose en el colchón

_-¿Entonces si durmieron juntos?_ –dijo una divertida Alice

_-¿En qué momento salió de la habitación?_ –pregunto en un susurro Ángela

_-No lo sé_ –dijo Emmett, sin preocupación de susurrar o hablar normal. El gritaba, para que escuchemos- _¿Nadie los oyó anoche? Les pediré consejos para saber cómo _hacerlo_ sin pasar desapercibido, siempre los padres de Rose están en casa._

Edward se rio a mi lado y yo estaba nuevamente, sonrojada. ¿Quién lo diría, no?

-¡No hicimos nada! –grité furiosa con todas mis fuerzas. Emmett solo reía a carcajadas.

Edward me tomó de su cintura y me dio un sonoro beso en mis labios. Le sonreí y acaricio mis mejillas con su pulgar.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos

Con un rápido momento, se incorporó en el suelo buscando una playera. Me senté, aún en las sabanas, indecisa de que hacer. No podía salir así como estaba, Emmett estaba afuera. Miré fijamente mis piernas y apoye mi cansada cabeza sobre ellas.  
>Este era un día de los cuales me quedaría durmiendo todo el día. No había dormido mucho ayer en la noche, y tenía un pequeño dolor en mi garganta, produciéndome un molestar casi insoportable.<br>Empecé a basilar en mis pensamientos: ¿Cómo serían mis días viviendo sola? Iría a vivir sola a Seattle, lejos de mis padres. No es que no supiera vivir sola, prácticamente lo hecho toda mi vida cuando mis padres están fuera, pero de todas formas, ellos siempre habían estado conmigo. ¿Cómo serán las noches sin el molesto ruido del fútbol de Charlie, o sin las largas conversaciones sobre chicos –sobre todo de Edward, de cual ella me incitaba a invitarlo a salir- o de rumores de los vecinos de mi madre? Sería… totalmente extraño.  
>Un pequeño cosquilleo se produjo en mis rodillas al sentir sus labios. Sin despegar mi cabeza de mis piernas, levanté mi mirada, y solo pude ver esmeralda. Me dio un par de besos más, uno en cada rodilla y me sonrió de una manera que debería de estar <em>prohibido<em>. Me paso unos shorts –Odio cuando Edward hace eso, siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando- y una playera de su propiedad, y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, ordenando un poco "el desorden". Rápidamente me puse el short y la playera, traté de arreglar mi cabello un poco y tomé la camisa azul -que cada vez que la viera, me traería uno de los más pasionales recuerdos de mi vida-, y me acerqué a él para dejársela en sus manos. Le guiñé el ojo y de puntitas, bese sus labios. Me tomó de la mano y salimos, como los grandes enamorados que éramos.

-Está bien, Alice –dije desganada. Tenía _mucho_ sueño- Solo di lo que haremos hoy

Me miro con confusión y las cejas alzadas. Me senté en la mesa del comedor, sirviéndome una taza de café y despeine mi cabello, apartándolo de mi cara. Miré sus pequeñas facciones y con la mirada y el ceño fruncido le pregunté qué pasaba.

-Bella. ¿No lo has notado?

-¿Notar, qué?

Se dirigió a un gran ventanal de la sala de estar y abrió de un golpe las cortinas. ¡Diablos! Llovía como nunca, como los inviernos en Forks, y las exóticas palmeras se mecían de un lado hacia otro. Era un gran temporal el de afuera, ¿Y cómo es que no escuche nada?

-_Wow _–logré decir

-Alice, ten paciencia con Bella. No debió escuchar a nadie más que a Edward estas horas.

Sin importarme la higiene y mi mala puntería, tomé un panecillo de la mesa y gracias a Dios, rebotó en su gran cabeza. Me miró dramáticamente con el ceño fruncido, emitiendo un falso disgusto. Era obvio, un pequeño panecillo es como pegarle con un globo, debí tirarle el plato o el tarro de café. Tal vez incluso la silla…  
>Edward sonrió en todo momento, como si le agradara escuchar a Emmett decir obscenidades en doble sentido. Alice seguía con una mirada entristecida en la ventana y Ángela comía pequeñas galletas que estaban en la meza.<p>

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? –preguntó Edward

-Bueno, viendo las circunstancias del caso… -dijo, desviando su mirada del ventanal- Tengo una colección de películas guardadas, creo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

* * *

><p>La tarde fue muy divertida. Y de verdad que lo fue, mucho más divertida si hubiésemos hecho algo exótico o peligroso. El calor humano, la entrega de la amistad entre unos y otros, se reflejó de alguna forma y nos unimos más como amigos.<p>

De nuestro país, cada uno se iría a una esquina diferente. La comunicación se irá perdiendo con el paso tiempo y la inundación de exámenes y deberes nos harán preocuparnos solo de unos mismos. Por mi parte, siempre tratare que estas hermosas personas estén siempre en mi vida, y si por las condiciones de la vida no es posible, las mantendré como el más hermoso regalo que Dios me pudo dar en estos años como estudiante.  
>Después de muchas películas, sodas, palomas de maíz, cojines voladores, peleas, lágrimas, risas y amistad, cada uno empacó sus pertenencias.<br>Para mí no era ropa la que empacaba, ni siquiera algo de un viaje. Este para mi, era un momento crucial y simbólico en mi vida. Yo llenaba mi maleta con mi futuro, con lo que esperaba de mí y todo lo que eso conlleva.  
>Cada prenda que dejaba, era un nuevo reto que debía enfrentar. El futuro que con mis propias manos construiría.<br>Cálidas manos me encarcelaron en un abrazo cuando cerré –con algo de dificultad- mi maleta, y yo solo pensé que _él_ debería estar en ese futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! <strong>En especial a las que siempre estan pendientes y a las muchas chicas que tienen mi historia en alerta jajajaja :) se los agradesco muchisimoooo ^^

**Marii.- **


	17. Descontrol

**HOLA CHICAS! :) he vuelto... en este fic ;), antes que nada quisiera pedir las disculpas corresponientes por no subir en muy muy largo tiempo ._. , no alcanzaba el tiempo y el internet esta cada vez más lento y defectuoso... quisiera agradecer con todo mi corazón la PACIENCIA, paciencia de esperar este capitulo y ESPERO que les guste mucho. Agradecer por los 32 reviews, que cada vez van aumentando más :') y por esos... WOW! 24 favoritos y 20 seguidores !**

**NO SABEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA PARA MI! Tenia muchas dudas de subir "mi trabajo" a fanfiction por el miedo al rechazo y por si no la encontraban la historia atractiva, asi que eso llena mi corazón por miles :') ! MUCHAS GRACIAS! 3**

****Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes :)****

* * *

><p>El sonido de la música es lo más llenador que he experimentado en mi vida. Me relaja, la disfruto, me hace soñar… y es muchísimo mejor que el hombre el cual amas, te dedique a pasos tuyos y apropiándose de las teclas del piano, la canción que compuso para ti. ¿No es divertido? Tengo una canción… una melodía que fue inspirada en mí, o en nuestro amor. Hace unos meses no tenía nada, solo demasiados deberes y preocupaciones familiares, y alguna que otra salida con Alice los fines de semana… Ahora, tengo a mi mejor amigo como novio, como el mejor novio de todos los tiempos… y aún continúa con pasión elevando la potencia de las teclas, tocando nuestra canción. ¡Todavía me parece irreal y como un sueño!<p>

Hemos pasado todo el verano juntos, sin separarnos ningún segundo aunque eso le moleste en demasía a Charlie. Debería haber retratado mentalmente la imagen clara de mi padre cuando caminé tomada de la mano con Edward, después de bajarme de la camioneta al llegar de Cancún. Del blanco al rojo, del rojo al morado, del morado al… ¿azul?, no lo sé, después recuerdo la hostil mirada de Charlie hacia Edward y como mi madre tenía ese brillo en los ojos de felicidad y orgullo.

Risas, abrazos, besos, momentos tiernos, apasionados y dulces… Muchas veces fantaseaba de cómo serían las relaciones de Edward, o como él podría tratar a una mujer en un noviazgo, y me siento afortunada al decir que, al ser su primera mujer, subestimé la dedicación y el amor que me ha entregado. El es un hombre maravilloso, que se merece el mundo entero y mucho más, y me encanta decir que el hombre de cabello cobrizo, que se apasiona cada vez más con una nueva melodía y con el poco sol -que había despertado a todo Forks esta mañana-que posaba en él, era completamente mío. Mío eternamente, mío.  
>Me distraje un momento al ver como la habitación de Edward se encontraba cada vez más vacía, y cada libro y accesorio se encontraban ya guardados en cajas de cartón, con cinta adhesiva reforzada para los distintos tamaños de estas. Con tan solo verlo, un dolor estomacal surgió en mí. <em>Queda tan poco…<em>

-No creía que fuera tan aburrida, tendré que mejorar más mi técnica si quiero que te guste

Me dijo con un toque de humor, a solo unos pasos de mí, todavía sentado en el pequeño sillón frente al piano. Yo estaba sentada, algo incomoda, en una silla individual mirando tontamente al piso. ¡Realmente soy una idiota!

-¡No, no es eso! He escuchado la melodía por completo, y es hermosa…

Tomé mi cabello y lo despejé de mi cara, como un impulso de nervios y angustia. Lo miré afligida desde mi silla, disimulando mis pensamientos y demostrándole con una tímida sonrisa el agrado que tenía cada vez que componía para mí.

-Es solo que… -continué- No quiero que nos separemos…

Volví a ver las cajas, rayadas con un crayón negro grueso con las palabras "Frágil" en cada una. ¡Agh! Como odiaba ponerme sentimental en estos momentos, me prometí hace meses que debía terminar con mis depresiones. Edward me había propuesto en un par de ocasiones en trasladarse de universidad para que estemos tiempo completo juntos y yo me sentí fatal. La calidad de las universidades no era un tema como quién cambia de playera todos los días, y yo le estaba otorgando el beneficio a la duda, negando así el fruto de su esfuerzo por mis caprichos. No es que amarlo sea un capricho, pero no quería que perdiera la gran oportunidad que la vida le había entregado.

Lentamente, se levantó de su sillón y con paso lento, se encontró frente a mí, mirándome con profundidad en sus ojos. Acarició levemente mis manos, apoyadas a cada lado de mis piernas y se inclinó a besarme. Sus labios cálidos y perfectos aún producían un mar de emociones en mi interior y su tacto me enloquecía con cada rose. Besó mi frente dulcemente y se acomodó en cuclillas, observando cómo nuestras manos se entrelazaban.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme… No sé cómo voy a resistir un día sin ti

Sin moverme mucho, me incliné yo a besarlo castamente. Primero en la mejilla y bajé hasta su cuello, acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro respirando su aroma.

-Me llamarás todos los días, ¿verdad? –Dije en un tono más animado- Y las noches, serán noches de video llamadas

-Por supuesto

-Debería escribirte un cartel. Ya sabes, lleno de luces fosforescentes y brillo… que diga que eres mío

-Lo llevaría con orgullo, ¿Sabes?

Tomó mis piernas con delicadeza y rapidez, llevándome en brazos hacia el sillón del piano. Se acomodó en el espacio tan pequeño y como una niña pequeña, me acariciaba en su regazo. Me aferré en su cuello y comencé a acariciarle el pelo, consiente que nuevamente sus dedos se apoderaban del antiguo piano.  
>De forma juguetona, comencé a besar con un poco más de dedicación sus hombros y su cuello, tratando de acariciar levemente sus brazos tensos que seguían componiendo. Me acomodé mejor en sus piernas, y volví a besarlo en sus mejillas, subiendo de poco a poco hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y morderla con suma delicadez. Después de tantas tardes junto a él, sabía lo que esto le provocaba, por lo que una risa estúpida salió de mis labios cuando se distrajo en el orden de la melodía, oprimiendo con una presión indebida las viejas teclas. Seguí acariciando a mi hombre, cuando súbitamente dejó de tocar. Lo busqué con la mirada y rápidamente se apodero de mis labios, acariciando mi espalda y acercándome más hacia él. La temperatura comenzó a subir y con firmeza me guió hasta su cama. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y mi éxtasis solo permitía apretar con fuerza los músculos de su espalda, arqueando un poco la mía. Su respiración agitada me hacía perder la razón y su aliento contra mi boca me provocaba cada vez más. Con toda mi fuerza, logré dejar a Edward contra la cama, y comencé a desabrochar con torpeza los botones de su camisa. Su sonrisa lujuriosa me provocó un mar de descargas eléctricas y me mordí sutilmente el labio cuando terminé con el último botón. Se sentó en el colchón y me logró sacar la playera de Mickey Mouse que llevaba puesto.<br>Esto era tan excitante cada vez que pasaba. Sus sonrisas, sus besos apasionados, la manera en que me tocaba… siempre era algo nuevo. Besó mis hombros y mi pecho, y con valentía tomé su cinturón, desabrochándolo de a poco.

_-¡Edward, cariño! Ya llegué_

Charlie me hubiese castigado al escuchar la palabrota que salió de mi boca al escuchar la voz de la madre de Edward y el sonido de las llaves en la puerta principal. Me separé inmediatamente de él, buscando en el piso mi playera. El reía y sonreía sosteniéndose con los codos sobre la cama, aspecto que lo hacía ver triplemente más sexy.

-¡Hola mamá! Bienvenida a casa –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

¿Qué demonios? ¡Este hombre tenía un autocontrol envidiable! Me puse con torpeza mi playera y tomé del suelo su camisa. Acto instantáneo, se la lancé sobre su cabeza para que se vistiera.  
>Me sentía tan avergonzada, Esme era un amor conmigo, y yo estaba haciendo cosas indebidas junto a su preciado hijo en su cuarto. Edward se levanto, aún con el torso desnudo, y comenzó a acariciarme los brazos, devorándose mis labios con la misma intensidad de hace minutos atrás, dejándome embobada de nuevo. Busco el borde de mi playera nuevamente, rozando con sus dedos mi cintura.<p>

-¡Edward! –Dije con la voz agitada- Esme está aquí

-Tú me provocaste primero –dijo juguetonamente ronco- No es justo

-¡Edward! –reiteré

Tomé su camisa y se la deje en sus manos. Salí de la habitación con paso sigiloso hacia el baño para ver mi aspecto y tomar un poco de agua. Aún seguía extasiada.  
>Estaba algo despeinada y con la respiración agitada. Abrí la llave del agua y me mojé la cara, tratando de bajar la temperatura. Me sequé con las toallas cien por ciento algodón que tenían los Cullen, y comencé a arreglar mi cabello.<br>Edward abrió despacio la puerta y, ya vestido, me sonrió con complicidad.

_-¡Cariño, he comprado una pizza! Baja con Bella…_ -gritó Esme desde la cocina- _¡Se va a enfriar!_

-¡Bajamos en un segundo, má!

Cerró contra su espalda la puerta y me acerco con delicadeza a sus brazos. Junto mi frente con la suya, con nuestras narices juguetonas, y volvió a besarme con dulzura y esta vez, ya más tranquila, no me opuse.  
>Este hombre es mi perdición.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Y como está Renee? –me preguntó Esme, lavando un plato frente el fregadero<p>

-Bien, muy bien –dije, con comida en la boca- Gracias por preguntar

Cuando Edward sacó otra rebanada de pizza, la puerta principal se abrió. Carlise había llegado del trabajo y dejó su maletín junto a una mesita.

-Bienvenido a casa cariño

Esme le sonrió desde la distancia, con una especie de electricidad que llenó de pronto la habitación. Edward continuaba mascando despreocupado, y yo siempre tratando de parecer refinada y culta, la opinión de los padres de mi novio era de suma importancia para mí.

-¡Oh, Bella! Nos acompañas esta noche –dijo Carlisle, avanzando hacia nuestro lugar- Siempre es un placer encontrarte por aquí

-Buenas noches, doctor Cullen

A pesar de mi elegancia, Carlisle me miró con cara de reproche. Me había reclamado un par de veces –o más- de que lo llamara por su nombre, que no éramos desconocidos y podía tutearle cuando deseara.

-Pizza esta noche, ¿verdad, amor? –Le coqueteó Carlisle, tomando la cintura de su esposa- Muy buena elección

Era increíble y admirable el amor que tenía esta pareja. Llevan más de veinte años casados y el verlos, es como ver un amor en sus primeros pasos, un noviazgo de adolecentes. En el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que ese fuera el destino de Edward y yo…  
>Lo miré, con todo el amor que podía entregarle, y él solo comía otro pedazo de pizza, concentrado en las líneas que formaba la meza. Estaba como en otro mundo, pendiente de sus pensamientos y desee saber que estaba pensando. ¿Habré hecho algo mal?<p>

-Edward, hijo. Quiero enseñarte algo en mi oficina… ¿Puedo robártelo un segundo, Bells?

Carlisle siempre tan atento y gentil. Me hacía sentir como si fuera de la familia, sin incomodidades.

-Por supuesto –le sonreí

Miré fugazmente a mi amado y Edward me guiño un ojo. Suspiré un poro aliviada, al entender que no había hecho nada malo, pero… algo le acomplejaba, y eso no me tranquilizaba del todo. Esme se secó las manos y se sentó junto a mí, con una mirada maternal y dulce. Suspiró con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios y me tomo cariñosamente mis pálidas manos.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos… No sé si Edward te lo habrá contado, pero parecía un _zombie _cada vez que llegaba de la escuela

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Me sentía totalmente alagada.

-Hablábamos, me contaba sus cosas… -continuo- Y sus celos eran increíblemente notorios, y por más inteligente que era, no entendía lo más importante, lo que le faltaba y que siempre estuviste ahí

-Yo… -reí con timidez- Yo lo quiero mucho

-Lo sé, amor… ¡Era más que notorio! –Soltó una carcajada muy contagiosa- Eran muy ciegos… Con tu madre lo comentábamos, pero no quisimos entrometernos. Después de todo, ya están bastante maduros para tener sus propias decisiones

-Yo no creía que él me quisiera en ese entonces –Me sinceré

-Bella, si dijera que Edward está loco por ti… sería poco –Me apretó con delicadeza las manos- Y espero que sepas que siempre te querré como a una hija, y las puertas de nuestro hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti

Se levantó de su asiento y me dio un cariñoso abrazo. Realmente me sentí muy afortunada, de llegar a esta familia, de tener un gran novio e increíbles amigos, y que dentro de poco, por fin voy a poder estudiar la carrera que siempre quise. Edward volvió con Carlisle, con sonrisas en sus labios irradiando alegría, se acercó a mí, enternecido por la escena que presenció de mí junto a su maravillosa madre, y se ofreció a llevarme a casa.  
>Tenía solo cuatro días con él, antes de la inevitable separación.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? :') ... merece algun review? jaja ^^<strong>

**Haciendo promoción... y agradeciendo también el "resivimiento" de mi otro fic, "Unexpected" que ya tiene 7 seguidores :') Si no sabian de su existencia, esta el link: s/8366418/1/Unexpected )**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR SU APOYO! **

**Marii.-**


End file.
